Bardock: The Untold Story
by shuntle2
Summary: This story is set after the Episode of Bardock which was released in 2011. After being on Planet Plant for over a year Bardock cannot obtain the power he used to defeat Chilled. He decides to leave Planet Plant and finds himself on Planet Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Bardock: The Untold Story

Chapter 1

Bardock stood in a field, under the blood red sky of Planet Plant, focusing his energy. It had been a year since he had somehow been transported 2000 years into the past and defeated Chilled using the power of the Super Saiyan, but ever since then, no matter how hard he tried, he could not obtain that same power. His Ki swirled within him as he drew all the energy from his body, he tried to remember what happened the day he defeated Chilled, how angry he was at Frieza, his blood boiled with rage and his hair began to shine blonde, his eyes turned into glowing emeralds, but only for a moment. The power left him and Bardock's hair and eyes returned to black.

He smashed his fist into the ground causing a minor earthquake in frustration. Since he first became a Super Saiyan he had become obsessed with the power, he craved it. However, living in a peaceful village amongst the natives of Planet Plant could not give him that power. It was time for him to leave.

There were two ships left on the planet, one by Chilled and the other by the henchmen that had attacked the village prior. Bardock had retrieved both of them and kept them close to the cave outside the village where he lived, knowing that one day he would need one of them. He decided now was as good a time as any to set out on his journey.

He was looking at the ship when he heard his name being called from behind. He knew immediately who is was. He turned around to see Berry bringing him another basket of food, like he had done every day for the past year. Bardock had protected the village from Chilled, but Berry was the only one he really talked to. He didn't mind Berry's company; he knew he looked up to him. Bardock turned to meet the child, who had a fresh basket of food, but Berry stopped when he saw that Bardock was looking at the ship, he knew Bardock was going to leave. His smile faded quickly and he stood at a distance staring at his hero's cold eyes. Bardock was going to leave and he wasn't going to tell a soul about it.

'You're going to leave without saying goodbye?' Berry asked, tears in his eyes. Bardock turned away and looked into the belly of Chilled's ship.

'I'm sorry, Berry. I have to go. There is nothing here for me anymore.' Bardock said.

'What about me?' He cried.

Bardock turned around and patted Berry on the head, in between his beady eyes.

'You don't need me kid, trust me on that. You'll be better off without me.' He smiled, Berry just stared up at him for a moment, then held up the basket.

'This will help you… on your journey.' Berry said. Bardock took it without hesitation, he turned and began to walk up the ramp of the ship basket of food in hand, leaving Berry behind. Berry yelled to him one last time.

'Where will you go?' He asked. Bardock stopped.

'I've seen visions of my son Kakarot defeating Frieza. I am going to the planet he was sent to, to see if there is something there that can help me achieve the power of a Super Saiyan.' He continued to walk up the ship ramp, when he reached the top he pushed a button. The ramp began to retract and the ship's doors began to close. He looked out to see a sad Berry, watching him leave.

Bardock entered the main room of the ship, which he had explored previously, getting to know the ins and outs of the ship before he set off into space. On the main control panel was a screen which sifted through the many planets in the galaxy, all he had to do was find the planet he wanted to go to, push a button and he was on his way. Bardock began to scan through the many planets whose coordinates were already set in the machine. He found Yardrate, Kanassa, Planet Cold, Malchior 7 and finally reached the planet Earth. He thought for a moment whether or not it was the right place to go, but if Kakarot had defeated Frieza, like he assumed, the only way was if he became a Super Saiyan. Earth was as good a place as any and Bardock had nothing to lose. He hit the button and the ship began to buzz into life. A robotic female voice on the machine began to speak. 'New route detected, heading for planet Earth.' And the space ship was on its way. Berry watched as the ship took off, he ran back to the village to tell everyone that Bardock had gone.

Bardock decided to take a nap. As he slept he dreamt of himself trapped in some kind of sealed room. Before him stood someone who looked like one of the villagers he had just left behind. He was old, but yet his face looked familiar, just like Berry's and his eyes were red with anger. 'You abandoned us! We needed you!' The Plant person said and Bardock awoke suddenly, sweat covering his face and hands. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_What a nightmare._ He thought, since coming to the past his visions of the future had ceased entirely. He thought briefly it might be a vision, but shrugged it off, thinking of it as more a guilt thing for abandoning the people of Plant without giving it a second thought. He went back to sleep easily and did not dream again.

After his nap, Bardock looked out the window of the ship into the deep reaches of space. 'I hope this doesn't take too long.' He said, anxious to get out of the ship. He spent another week on the ship; rationing the food that Berry had given him and unsure of how much longer it would take before he reached the planet Earth. He looked out the window and saw a small planet passing him by, it looked dead and cold.

He sat down to the last piece of bread in his basket. It wasn't much and he gobbled it down easily, still starving. He sat down and started to wonder how much longer it would take, as he closed his eyes to daydream his thoughts were replaced by the faces of the Plant people, screaming and crying as hundreds of spaceships rained down on them. Their enemies attacked them with advanced technology and sophisticated weapons. The invaders were Tuffles, hearing rumours of the medicine on Planet Plant, they invaded, ready to make the planet their new home. Bardock opened his eyes hastily and sat up, knowing he had seen a vision of the future. The Tuffles were going to invade the planet. He rushed to the coordinate machine and scanned through the list of planets, looking for Plant, knowing that he had to go back and protect the villagers, but just as he found the ruby red planet he had once called home among the list, the ship began to shake. It knocked Bardock to the ground and he struggled to get back up. The robotic female voice sparked up again. 'Now entering the atmosphere of Planet Earth.' It chimed. Bardock looked out the window and saw the lush green valleys of the planet beneath him. He noticed that this planet was full of animals, his stomach growled with anticipation as he eyed off some deer frolicking nearby the ship. He walked back to the machine and looked at the Planet Plant, flashing before him. _It's going to take me a week to get back anyway, I might as well stock up on some food. _He thought, and left the ship to hunt some prey.

As Bardock stepped onto the ramp, he noticed that the gravity was much lighter here.

'So this is Earth ay?' He said, looking around at the scenery. 'Well it doesn't have much gravity, but at least there is fair game here.' He said eyeing off the many animals that roamed the planet, having eaten barely anything in a week, and not seeing a scrap of red meat in over a year, he was famished.

He turned back to look in the ship one more time. _I'll make it quick _he said. Knowing that the people of Planet Plant needed their hero, and time was running out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four years after the defeat on Majin Buu, the 26th World Martial Arts Tournament was fast approaching and fighters from all around the world were getting ready to take on Mr Satan for the title of World Champ. The rules had been changed this year thanks to the highly successful 'Battle Royale' in the previous tournament and now the winner of the final round would fight the champ to try and take the title. However, Mr Satan had a newly recruited secret weapon whom would fight in the tournament, then lose to him in the last match, leaving him the victor. It was Majin Buu. With this in mind Mr Satan proudly went around declaring his victory against anyone who dared challenge him, attracting large crowds and dozens of tournament sponsors.

Although he was getting ready to fight, his daughter, Videl, was not. It was her final year of university and she was preparing for her final exams to be held on the Monday after the tournament, so she had no time to train. Instead she spent most of her time studying, but today, she decided to take a break and fly out to Mount Paozu to see her boyfriend, Gohan.

She arrived to hear the usual screaming, Chichi was angry again. Goku had done nothing, but farm radishes for years and was keen to get back into some fighting, he told Chichi he was going to enter the tournament, which Chichi was fine with, until he suggested that Gohan enter as well. With his exams being so close, of course Chichi refused and began to scream.

'Goku, you really want our son to neglect his studies, participate in this tournament, lose to Buu, make absolutely no money, then fail his exams on Monday so he can't even get a decent job! Mr Satan has offered to sponsor Gohan all the way through college so he can get a good job and look after Videl and you just want to throw that away for some tournament?' She yelled. Goku just sat in his chair laughing in embarrassment, regretting he had opened his mouth, when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. It opened and Videl came in, book in hand. Chichi's frown instantly turned into a smile as she saw her future daughter in law.

'Videl, welcome.' She said happily.

'Forgive my intrusion.' Videl said. 'Gohan said he was having a bit of trouble understanding chemistry, so I decided to come give him a hand.' Chichi walked over and began to lead her to Gohan's room.

'Oh of course, chemistry has never been his best subject and you're so good at it. You go help him.' She smiled, knocking on Gohan's door. 'Gohan, Videl's here.' No answer. She knocked louder. 'Gohan, Videl's here.' She yelled again, still no answer. She pushed the door open forcefully to see Gohan lying on the table, surrounded by books, snoring away. She cleared her throat, he continued to snore. She cleared it louder, no answer. So she walked up to him, calmly, leant down to his ear and proceeded to yell.

'GOOOOHAANNNN!' Gohan screamed and jumped out of his seat, hitting the ceiling.

'I'm not sleeping, I'm studying, I SWEAR!' He said, clinging to the ceiling, terrified. Chichi began to walk out.

'I'll leave you to it, Videl.' She said and shut the door. Videl giggled as she looked at Gohan clutching onto the ceiling, he noticed her standing at the doorway and he immediately jumped down, embarrassed. He reached over to the table and found his glasses, placing them on his face.

'Hey Videl' He said, blushing.

'Hey Gohan, what do you want to study first, chemistry or anatomy?' She winked.

Chichi sat out in the kitchen preparing food, she had sent Goku out to plant more radishes, and Goten sat at the kitchen table, spinning a bottle lid.

'Mum, I'm bored.' He said.

'Why don't you go help your dad?' She replied, not even looking at him.

'That's boring, and I don't even like radishes and I can't go into my room because Videl and Gohan are in there and they'll tell me to go away.' He said, looking at the shut door of the room he shared with his brother. 'Can I go visit Trunks?' He asked.

'Well, I guess so. You've got nothing else to do. Go ask your father to take you over there, his instant transmission comes in handy sometimes, but tell him he has to come straight back, those radishes won't plant themselves.' Goten smiled and floated out of his chair. 'You're the best mum; can I stay there all night?' He asked.

'You will have to ask Bulma, but it's alright with me, why not give her a call?' She said. Goten ran to the phone and dialled, Vegeta answered.

'Who is it?' He said. Goten laughed. 'Hi Vegeta, can I come spend the night with Trunks?' he said. Vegeta grunted.

'Humph, spending the night, I'm surprised you kids don't keel over on yourselves you're so soft.' He took the phone away from his ear. 'Hey Bulma, mind if Goten comes for a sleep over?' He said sarcastically. Goten heard Bulma reply. 'Of course, he knows he is always welcome.' And Vegeta put the phone to his ear again. 'There, you heard the woman.' Goten said thanks and hung up, he went to get his pyjamas and without thinking slammed the door open to see Videl sitting on Gohan's lap on the chair, a book planted in front of them. Videl immediately jumped up, letting the book fly from her hands. Gohan blushed.

'Goten, learn to knock!' He said. Goten laughed and went to his cupboard.

'Well, if it makes you feel any better I'm going to stay at Trunks' house tonight, so you and Videl can do whatever you want.' He winked, being eleven now and thinking he understood all grown up things. At that moment Chichi put her head in the door.

'What's going on here?' She asked. Goten immediately responded.

'They were smooching.' He said. Videl blushed and Gohan yelled at his brother.

'What? We were not, you're a liar.'

'Well she was sitting on your lap, so you might as well have been.' He said. Chichi growled.

'You know, you guys have a lot of study to do, so maybe you should do that and save the smooching for when you're married.' She barked. 'Now get back to studying!' Gohan and Videl just listened to Chichi in awkward silence, all the while Goten was laughing. Chichi left the room and Goten quickly raided his cupboard for pyjamas and a backpack. Videl sat on Gohan's bed and Gohan sat in his chair, waiting for Goten to leave. He eventually did and slammed the door behind him, and Gohan and Videl studied.

Goku was running around the fields throwing seeds everywhere, just wanting to be finished so he could go and train.

Goten yelled, running up to him. Goku looked over his shoulder to see his son running towards him with a backpack.

'Mum said I could go spend the night with Trunks, can you take me there with your instant transmission?' He smiled. Goku patted him on the head.

'Of course son, I want to ask Vegeta if he's entering the tournament anyway.'

'Ok, but mum said you have to hurry back cause these radishes won't grow themselves.' He laughed, Goku placed his two fingers to his head and located Vegeta's energy source quite easily. The two disappeared from the radish fields and reappeared in Vegeta's bedroom, where Vegeta was wearing nothing a towel. He turned around to see Goku and Goten staring at him and he jumped back, startled.

'Holy shit!' He yelled. 'Are you crazy? I just got out of the shower!'

'Sorry Vegeta.' Goku laughed. 'You should have known we were coming.' Vegeta grew angrier.

'Well you could have instantly transmitted into the hallway or something!' He blushed. Goku laughed again and lead Goten out into the living room, where Bulma was lying on the lounge, nursing her big tummy and wiping her forehead with a towel. She saw Goku walking out and attempted to get up, but had to stop for a minute. She eventually got up and Goku looked at her, noticing her huge stomach.

'Bulma!' He said startled. 'What's wrong with your stomach?' Bulma folded her arms.

'Well, Goku if you ever bothered to visit or call you would know that in two months I'm going to have a baby!' She growled. Goku smiled.

'Wow, really? Another one, that's great.' He said walking up and putting his ear to her stomach.

'I can't hear anything.' He said, disappointed.

'Careful Kakarot, he might kick your ear off.' Vegeta said from the hallway, he was dressed now. Goku took his ear away from Bulma's stomach and stood up.

'Hey, congrats Vegeta bet you're excited.' He said.

'Only if he grows up to defeat you Kakarot!' Vegeta joked.

'Vegeta is convinced we're having a boy.' Said Bulma. 'But I think it's a girl, because I'm not getting kicked as hard as I did with Trunks.'

'Can you imagine Vegeta with a girl?' Goku laughed.

'Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be daddy's little princess.' Bulma chimed. Vegeta pouted at the thought.

'Trunks is in his room, Goten.' Bulma said. 'You go in there; I want to talk to your dad about something.' Goten ran up to Trunks' room and walked in, Trunks was doing some weights.

'Hey Goten, mum told me you're staying tonight.' He said, putting the weights on the ground.

'Yep, it was boring at home, Gohan and Videl were smooching in my room and Dad was working.'

'Wow that does sound boring.' He said, Trunks was twelve now and his voice was starting to break as he was slowly approaching puberty.

'You sound funny, Trunks.' Said Goten.

'It's because I'm growing up, soon I'm going to have this really deep voice like my dad.' He said. 'So, what do you wanna do?' He asked.

'I dunno, your mum said she wanted to talk to my dad about something and she shooed me away.' He said.

'It's probably about the new baby.' Trunks said Goten shook his head.

'Nope, they already talked about that.' He said.

'You wanna go investigate?' Trunks asked.

'Well I think if we were meant to know, then she would have let us listen.' Goten said.

'Stop being such a baby Goten, seriously, let's go!' He said walking into the hall. Goten shrugged and followed. They peered into the living room, there was no one there.

'Where'd they go?' Said Goten.

'They're probably in mum's workshop so we can't hear them, it must be important.' Trunks replied.

'Let's go.' He said walking through another door.

They reached the door of Bulma's workshop and peered inside, they saw Goku and Vegeta standing looking at the floor in front of them and Bulma looking in the top drawer of her work bench, she brought out a capsule and clicked the top, threw it into the centre of the floor and out popped a giant, yellow, strange looking machine.

'What is it?' Goten whispered, but Trunks shushed him.

'Tada!' Bulma yelled.

'Isn't that a time machine?' Goku asked.

'Yep, it's a modified one. It can travel up to five thousand years in the past! Sometimes I really impress myself.' She gloated. Goku looked up at the machine.

'Wow, that's fantastic Bulma! But what's the point of going that far back in time? Is there even anything there?' He asked.

'Well no, I was thinking of manufacturing them for public use, but I need someone to test it out first.' She said.

'Oh, and who did you have in mind?' He asked. Bulma just smiled at Goku.

'I guess that would mean me.' He said.

'Well I can't go, you shouldn't travel through time when you're pregnant, and Vegeta can't go, he has to handle that brat of a son of ours. Trust me, if I wasn't in this condition I would already be travelling to the future to visit Trunks, you know, to remind myself that my son actually grows up to be something I'm proud of and not a terrible pre-teen.' She fumed.

'Is your mum mad at you?' Goten asked. Trunks nodded.

'Yeah, I built a killer robot, and it kind of tried to kill mum. So dad had to blast it.' He said.

'Oh…' Goten replied.

'Well,' said Goku. 'I know the perfect way to test it! I should use it to travel back and warn the past version of myself about the androids, because that time line needs saving as well.' He said.

'That sounds like a great idea Goku, and while you're there can you please tell the past version of myself NOT to raise such an ungrateful child.' Bulma replied. 'Actually, it's Vegeta's fault Trunks is such a brat, maybe you should give the message to him instead.' Bulma said. Vegeta snapped.

'What are you talking about woman, Trunks is a warrior!' He said.

'I'll go back and warn the younger version of myself to run as fast as he can before that blue haired earth woman pounces on him.' Vegeta laughed.

'It takes two to tango, Vegeta!' Bulma replied.

'Oh please, I only hooked up with you because you were practically begging me.' Vegeta began to impersonate Bulma. 'Oh Vegeta, you are so much more of a man then Yamcha, take me Vegeta! Show me what a Saiyan can do.'

'Hey Trunks, what are they talking about. What's hooked up mean?' Goten asked, obviously not understanding adult things as well as he thought.

'You're so juvenile Goten,' Trunks replied, 'they're obviously talking about fishing, duh.'

'Vegeta, you are such a jerk.' Bulma said. 'But I suppose you can't help it. Anyway, I think that's a great idea Goku, we should make the arrangements to do it, I'll have to get some of the heart medicine as well, should only take me a week to make the arrangements.' She said, placing the time machine back in its capsule and putting it back into the drawer.

'Perfect, that's right after the tournament. Are you going to enter Vegeta?' Goku asked. Vegeta smiled.

'Sure, why not?' He said.

'That's great! I'll talk to you more about it when I come to get Goten tomorrow, but right now I have to get home before Chichi kills me. I'll just go say bye to Goten and leave.' He said.

'That's our queue.' Said Trunks, he grabbed Goten by the arm and rushed him down the hall. They got back to the room and began to fake wrestle when Goku and Bulma entered.

'Hey!' Bulma yelled. 'How many times do I have to tell you boys, fight outside! You know, where things can't get broken!' Goku laughed.

'Hey Bulma, lighten up! They're just playing.' He said. 'Anyway Goten, I have to go, I'll come and get you tomorrow alright.' He said. Goten nodded and gave his dad a hug.

'Bye dad.' Goten said. Goku said his goodbye, placing his two fingers to his head. Then he vanished.

Goten and Trunks spent the rest of the afternoon outside sparring, after their third sparring session they sat on the grass talking about the time machine. 'Hey Trunks, wouldn't it be cool to go back in time?' Goten said 'Where would you go?'

'I dunno, I'd like to see what the world was like a thousand years ago I guess, if humans existed, you know stuff like that.' Trunks looked up at the clouds.

'Hey Goten, after mum and dad go to bed, let's go to the past.'

'What?' Goten asked.

'Yeah, let's go, it might be fun. We might meet a really strong enemy and just kill him ay.'

'I dunno Trunks, what if we get stuck there?' Goten asked.

'Goten please, I'm just as smart, if not smarter than my mum, plus she said the time machine can travel up to five thousand years in the past, there's no way we'd get trapped there.' Trunks said.

'Well, ok. If you're sure you know what you're going. It might be fun.' Goten agreed. They spent the rest of the afternoon planning their venture and sparring.

That night, the boys snuck out of their room and made their way to Bulma's workshop, stole the capsule from the top drawer and headed outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The capsule rumbled into life as it changed into the time machine. Trunks and Goten looked up at it excitedly in the dark of the night.

'How come you didn't know your mum was working on this Trunks?' Goten asked.

'She must have been doing it while me and dad were training; my mum is a bit sneaky like that.' He replied. He flew up to the cock pit and found the button to open it, in the cock pit there were two seats that sat in front of the controls, behind them was a long seat designed for passengers. Goten and Trunks sat in the two front seats and looked over the control panel.

'How do you work this thing?' Goten asked. Trunks began pressing buttons and fiddling with knobs.

'Ok, I've figured it out!' He said quickly and pointed to three screens which each had numbers on them. The first one read 778.

'This here is the year we are in now, this one is the year we want to go and the last one is the time it is now.' He explained. Goten jumped in joy.

'Wow, you're smart Trunks!' He said.

'Of course I am.' Trunks bragged. He proceeded to push the button next to the second panel, watching the numbers go down.

'So what year do you want to go to? It says we have a full tank of fuel so we should be able to go back the whole 5000, do you want to do that?' He said. Goten nodded.

'Actually...' Said Trunks. 'Maybe that's not a good idea, I think it's best we don't use all the fuel, mum might notice.' He said.

'Well, maybe we should just go back like 2000 years or something like that?' Said Goten.

'That's a good idea.' Said Trunks and he set the timer for close to 2000 years in the past.

'Ok, so it's now set for the year 1,200 BC, not exactly 2000 years in the past, but its pretty close.' He said. 'You ready?' Goten nodded and Trunks pushed a large green button located next to the number panels. The time machine began to shake into life, leaving Trunks and Goten strapped against their seats. The canopy of the vessel sealed above them as it began to ascend into the air, it hovered above the ground for a minute then disappeared into a barrage of colours and lights.

'This is so cool Trunks.' Goten said, watching the bombardment of colours swirl around the machine. Trunks found a knob on his chair which made it lie back; he laid back and watched the colours spin past outside the capsule's canopy.

'I'm going to have a nap, I'm tired and it's probably going to take a while to get back that far.' He said.

'Good idea Trunks.' Goten replied

'Goodnight Goten.' Goten also put his chair back and the two slept peacefully.

Trunks woke up some time later; he looked up to see the clear blue sky above him. He raised his chair back to the vertical position and looked at the panel; it was flashing on the year 1,200 BC. They had made it, but he panicked suddenly when he noticed what the last panel read. It was the time of day, it read 10am.

'Uh-oh.' Trunks said, looking at the control panel. 'That took longer than I thought. Looks like I'll have to time it so we get back at night time.'

He turned to Goten and noticed he was sucking his thumb in his sleep. He rolled his eyes and shoved him. Goten woke up, drowsy.

'We made it Goten, we're in the past.' He squeaked. He cleared his throat hurriedly trying to stop his voice from breaking. Goten got up and looked out at the vast valleys surrounding the capsule.

'No offence Trunks, but it looks the same.' He said, Trunks opened the hatch and the two jumped out, Trunks hit the button on the leg of the machine and it popped back into a small pocket sized capsule. 'Let's go explore.' He said, placing the capsule into his pocket. Goten agreed and the two flew off.

Goten and Trunks flew around for an hour looking for any signs of life.

'Where is everyone?' Goten said.

'Maybe humans don't exist yet.' Trunks replied.

They continued their search until Trunks suddenly saw something on the ground. He yelled at Goten to stop and the two quickly went to investigate. There they found a large round vessel of some kind, it had round purple windows, a ramp that lead up to an open door and it was standing on legs that looked similar to those found on a crab.

'Hey what is it?' Goten asked.

'A house maybe?' Said Trunks. 'I dunno.'

'Maybe it's a space ship.' Cheered Goten and he ran up the ramp. Trunks followed hurriedly and the two boys looked around. They found a bedroom, a bathroom and the main room.

'Looks like a house to me.' Said Trunks. Goten found the control panel.

'No it's a ship, look you can see other planets on this screen and it's in some weird language.' Goten said, Trunks looked at it.

'Don't you know anything Goten? No one spoke English 2000 years ago and they were expert astronomers.' Trunks boasted. 'Maybe if you went to school you would know these things.' He looked at the control panel and feeling very confident after successfully working the time machine he pressed a button.

'This should make the view zoom in on the planet.' He bragged, but suddenly the ship began to jump into life and a woman's voice came over the speaker. 'New route detected, heading for Planet Plant!' Goten and Trunks began to panic.

'I don't wanna go to Planet Plant!' Trunks immediately used his Ki to blast through one of the round purple windows and yelled to Goten to fly out. The two made it out just as the ship zoomed off into the sky. They watched in astonishment as it hit the atmosphere and exploded because of the hole the boys created.

'Looks like it was a ship after all!' Trunks said.

'You've done it now Trunks, what if the aliens are strong?' Goten asked. Trunks' heart began to beat. He could have just altered time and space itself by destroying that spaceship.

'Maybe we should get out of here.' He said, Goten nodded and the two ran to a nearby field.

Meanwhile, sitting under a nearby tree, a man with a tail was enjoying a delicious deer leg. He had just gnawed a large piece of meat off the bone and was in the process of chewing when he looked up to the sky to see his ship jumping into the atmosphere and exploding. He choked on the meat in shock, but managed to swallow it down. He immediately leapt to his feet and flew to the place where he left his ship, leaving the deer leg behind. There was nothing there, but prints in the mud where it had sat.

'What the hell?' He yelled in exasperation. His only way off the planet had just taken off without him and had burned up in the Earth's atmosphere. He could no longer go back and save Berry and the villagers from the Tuffle invasion. 'How the hell could it just fly off?' He fumed as he examined the ground beneath him. He noticed two sets of footprints, similar to his own, leading away from the site.

'I think I found the culprit.' He said examining the prints.

'Maybe this rock is inhabited after all.' He said and began to follow the tracks, ready to destroy whoever made waste of his ship. He stopped behind a pile of rocks, where he heard the voices of two children.

'Kids ay, well maybe their mummies should have taught them not to mess with other people's stuff, not that they'll be seeing their mummies again.' He gathered an energy ball in his hand and jumped out from behind the rock, ready to shoot at the children, but he stopped himself suddenly when he noticed one of the kids had a hair style, just like his. They had their backs turned and Bardock retreated to behind the rock, where he lay hidden, watching their movements. Goten sensed something and turned around, Bardock couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the face he had seen in his visions, the face of his son, Kakarot.

'Trunks, I think something is following us.' Goten said. Trunks turned to look as well. He felt the energy too and was scared, but he didn't want to show his upset in front of Goten.

'I don't feel anything.' He lied. 'I'm sure if it were the aliens they would have attacked us by now, but I think we should get out of here before they show up.'

'But Trunks, I wanted to stick around until night time, I heard Saiyans turn into giant apes when the moon is out.' Goten said. 'We can always go hide somewhere until then.'

_He must be Kakarot, he knows he's a Saiyan, but where's his tail? _Bardock said.

'You can only turn into an ape if you have a tail, we don't have tails. They were cut off to avoid something like that.'

_That purple haired kid's a Saiyan too? Where the hell am I? _

'No fair, I wanna become a giant ape!' Goten said in disappointment.

'Goten, you can barely control your Ki as is, besides I hear if you don't know how to control yourself then you won't remember anything from it anyway, of course I could probably handle it, but you Goten, nah you don't have a chance.' Trunks bragged.

_Goten? _Bardock thought. _Why isn't he using his real name? _

Trunks pulled the capsule out of his pocket. 'Let's go home.' He said, clicking the capsule and throwing it behind him, purposely, as if to let whoever was following him know he wasn't afraid. It landed metres away from the rock and Bardock looked out to see the tall time machine towering above him.

_What's this? A space ship? So they aren't from here after all._ Trunks floated up to the ship and unlocked the canopy. He then turned to Goten. 'Hurry up!' He yelled, but Goten was looking at the ground.

'Umm, Trunks.' He said bashfully.

'What is it?' Trunks said rolling his eyes.

'I think I should go pee first, I haven't gone in a few hours and it's a long trip back.' Goten said.

'Well hurry up, I'll wait here.' Goten ran off to the far end of the field and Trunks hopped into the seat then thought for a second. 'I better go as well, not that I need to, but it's an awful long time to hold it.' He jumped out and floated after Goten, leaving the canopy open, completely forgetting about the energy he had felt.

Bardock looked at the unguarded ship, his ship had been destroyed, and it was his only ticket out of there and his only chance to follow who he believed was his son. Without hesitating he peered out of the rock, saw the kids weren't there and flew up to the open ship canopy. He noticed a gap between the back seat and the front seats and hid down between them, barely fitting. He cozied himself in just moments before two mini Saiyans raced their way back to the ship. Trunks won.

'No fair Trunks, you're older than me!' Goten said.

'So what? You should train harder.' Trunks laughed, they had both completely forgotten about the energy they had felt. Trunks set the coordinates for the year 778AD and they proceeded to go back to the future, with some extra cargo on board.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The time machine whirred through the volley of bright colours as it travelled swiftly through space and time. The two children aboard lay sleeping with their seats lying down, practically squashing the stow away who was hiding in the crevice between the seats. Although he was confined to limited movement, Bardock managed to find a small gap where he could see out the plastic canopy. He noticed a rainbow of glowing colours surrounding the ship and found it strange. He was accustomed to space travel and had never seen anything like this. _Where in the universe are we? This is strange. Is it a magnetic field or what? _He thought. They continued on their way until the sky changed to the magnificent blue, just like the planet they had left behind. _Is this the same place? _Bardock thought_. _He heard one of the boys stir and proceeded to lay low so he wasn't noticed. It was the boy who he thought to be Kakarot rubbing his eyes. Goten looked around and noticed the clear sky. He nudged Trunks.

'Trunks we're back.' Goten said. Trunks woke up, and looked at the clear blue sky, he panicked.

'Oh no, what time is it?' He cried. He looked at the clock, it read the correct date, but the time was 10am.

'Uh oh, I accidently typed in 10am instead of 10pm, mum's gonna notice we're gone by now.' He gulped. He looked out at the scenery and saw they had landed in some mountain ranges, miles away from West City. He opened the canopy and looked around.

'I have an idea.' He said. 'We'll just tell my mum we woke up before they did and decided to go for a race around the world.'

'Sounds good Trunks.' Goten replied.

'Good, we'll tell them I won because that would be more believable.' Trunks said, Goten contested.

'What? No way! I could easily beat you in a race around the world.' He said.

'I don't think so.' Trunks said adjusting his seat back to its upright position, allowing Bardock a little bit of room to move. Trunks jumped out of the time machine. 'Hurry up Goten, or I'll put you in the capsule with the time machine.' Goten adjusted his seat back upright and went to leave the time machine. Bardock lay in the back seat listening, he heard _time machine _and _capsule_ and thought it was best for him to get out there quickly, the boys had adjusted their seats and he saw the canopy was still open, he noticed Goten had his back turned and he quickly leapt out of the time machine and ran to a nearby rock, without being seen. Goten turned around quickly.

'Hurry up Goten!' Trunks yelled.

'I sense something.' Goten responded. Trunks concentrated for a moment then felt it as well. The same power he had felt in the past, his body froze. He had forgotten about the power he had felt back then and wondered why it was here now. He thought for a moment that maybe it had come back in the time machine with him, but brushed it off as he had not felt anything on the way home. Trunks wanted to investigate, but remembered that his mother would be brooding, waiting to explode at him when he finally returned. He looked to Goten who was still focused on the power and decided to distract him as well.

'It was probably just a bird Goten, hurry up!' Goten took one last look in the direction of the power and jumped out of the time machine, landing next to Trunks.

'It was a pretty strong bird.' He said, and Trunks popped the capsule.

'I didn't feel anything, so it's obviously nothing to worry about.' Trunks lied. He had to clear his throat, the nerves he was feeling were making his hormones flow and his voice had squeaked again.

'You mustn't be able to sense energy Trunks, something is definitely there, I think we should go investigate.' Trunks placed the capsule into his pocket.

'I can sense energy just fine, I've been sensing power levels since I was three years old, and I couldn't feel anything. Besides if we don't get home soon my mum is going to kill us.' Trunks said and began to fly off. 'Let's go.' He yelled. Goten took one last look behind him, noticing a giant rock where he thought the energy was coming from, then flew after Trunks. Bardock stood behind that rock, watching them fly off.

_I better follow them. _He thought and went to take off. _Hang on, Kakarot said he can sense my energy, I didn't know that was possible without a scouter. Hopefully that other kid stays blind and distracts him, I'll lay low just in case._ He began to fly keeping low to the ground, just barely keeping up with the two boys.

Trunks and Goten were flying swiftly towards West City when Goten stopped suddenly and turned to face the trees and bushes on the ground below. Bardock saw him stop and quickly took cover behind a tree. Trunks noticed and stopped as well.

'Goten, we don't have time for this, hurry up!' He yelled.

'I felt it again Trunks, it's following us.'

'It is not Goten, I can't feel anything.' Trunks lied again. 'Look, if it makes you feel better I can blast the forest.' He bluffed, gathering energy, Goten stopped him.

'No don't! What about all the animals?' He pleaded.

'Well then, stop worrying about it. If it was anything to be worried about it would have attacked us by now. Let's go.' Trunks said and began to fly again. Goten followed, but continued to look over his shoulder every now and then.

'Hey Goten, I'll race ya, whoever wins can say they won the race around the world.' Trunks declared, hoping to lose track of the power that was following them. Goten suddenly forgot all about their tracker and chased after Trunks hastily.

Bardock noticed they had started moving again and he continued to follow, still sticking low to the ground, but they were moving faster now and it was hard for him to navigate through all the trees. He decided it was better to ascend and just keep an eye on them.

The boys landed on the lush green lawn of Capsule Corp. Trunks won the race.

'No fair Trunks, you had a head start!' Goten yelled.

'Hey, it's not my fault you stopped to check out an energy that wasn't even there.' Trunks smirked, his celebration was short lived when a very angry and hormonal Bulma stormed out of the front door.

'TRUNKS!' She yelled towering over the miniature Saiyan, the only thing blocking the full front of her rage was her very round stomach. 'I wake up to find you and Goten nowhere to be seen. Where have you been?' Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

'Goten and I decided to have a race around the world, naturally I won of course.' Bulma smirked at Trunks' lie.

'Oh is that so? So you wouldn't be able to tell me where my time machine has gone can you?' She said cheekily. Trunks shrugged again.

'I honestly have no idea.' He squeaked. Bulma laughed.

'Ah ha. I've caught you! You should have said 'what time machine?' cause you're not meant to know about it. Now give it to me.' She said triumphantly, holding out her hand to take the capsule. Goten laughed.

'Nice plan Trunks.'

'Oh don't think you're getting off so easily Goten.' Bulma smirked. 'I've already called your mother and told her what you've been up to. You're in just as much trouble.' Goten gulped in terror, then Bulma grabbed them both by the ears.

'Honestly, you boys are going to send me into early labour!' She yelled as she entered the doors of Capsule Corp. Bardock arrived just in time to see Goten and Trunks being dragged inside.

'That must be that boy's mother, she's not a Saiyan though. She must be an inhabitant of this planet, but that kid claims to be a Saiyan. Is he a half Saiyan?' He said. He snuck up to the window and looked inside to see a large living room, completely empty.

_Pretty luxurious_ He thought and proceeded to ascend to the next window. He saw nothing again, but heard something coming from the window next to it, he went over and peered inside. In there he saw the woman spanking her son while the other stood and watched.

'Trust me Goten, when you get home, your mother's going to belt you just as badly.' Bulma said.

_His mother?_ Bardock thought. _Must be his adoptive mother or something, but he's a Saiyan, I don't know why he doesn't just destroy them all, they must be strong. _Suddenly, Bardock noticed another person enter the room and his jaw suddenly dropped. He was short in stature, but his hair made up for his lack of height. Bardock moved his head away from the window and stood with his back against the wall, filled with shock and confusion. His pores began to fill with moisture.

_Is that King Vegeta? _He thought, taking another look in at the person, only for a brief moment. _No, it's not. It must be… the prince! _He knew the prince had survived, he had seen him battling Kakarot in his vision, but Kakarot was an adult in that vision and here Kakarot was clearly a child, only about eleven years old.

_This makes absolutely no sense._ He thought. He could hear them talking and decided to listen in.

'Vegeta, I swear this is all your fault, spending all that time in the gravity room, you've turned our son into an arrogant spoilt brat just like you!' Bulma yelled.

_Wow!_ Bardock thought. _Vegeta is whipped!_ He heard Vegeta laughing.

'Oh please Bulma, I've made him tough, if I left him for you to raise he would of turned out soft and cowardly and you know it.' Vegeta paraded.

'Well guess what Mister, because of how you raised him, I'm not letting him compete in the tournament this year.' Bulma said cheekily, knowing exactly how to strike Vegeta's pride.

'What?' Vegeta yelled. 'No way, he has to compete, I will not let any son of Kakarot win if I can help it!' Vegeta argued. Bardock froze, had he just heard correctly? Did Vegeta just say the words 'Kakarot's son?' Everything suddenly became clear. That kid he mistook for Kakarot, was indeed Kakarot's son, his grandson. He peered in through the window and saw the two boys sitting on the bed listening to Bulma and Vegeta argue, when suddenly, out of nowhere another person appeared. Bardock looked at the new person and felt his heart twist. For before him, shielded by glass, was his fully grown son, standing just metres in front of him, but still very far out of reach. He was wearing a smile as he turned to greet the miniature version of himself sitting on the bed.

'Hey Goten, did you have a good time?' He asked. Only to be interrupted by Bulma.

'Goku! Didn't Chichi tell you? These boys hijacked my time machine, used all my fuel and took a trip to the past! 2000 years into the past to be exact! They could have gotten lost or anything. Do you even care?' Bulma yelled. Trunks gulped, remembering the power that had followed him from the past to the present. He was also fairly positive whoever it was was eavesdropping outside his bedroom window. He looked at Vegeta who was staring back at him. His dark accusing eyes said that he too was aware of the power and knew Trunks had something to do with it. They kept quiet for now, at least while Goku and Goten were there. Goku laughed at Bulma's remark.

'Hey, relax Bulma, they were probably just curious, I know I was when I saw the time machine.' He said.

'Well, Trunks isn't allowed to participate in the tournament.' Bulma stressed.

'Oh come on Bulma! There's no need to be so harsh on him, the tournament will be good for him.' Goku pleaded. Vegeta diffused his glare with his son and focused his attention on Goku.

'Oh Kakarot, are you really that excited to see your son lose again?' He bragged, Goku walked over and placed his hand on Goten's shoulder.

'No what I meant was, it would be good for Trunks to lose for a change.' He said placing his two fingers to his forehead. Just as quickly as Vegeta yelled 'What?' Goku had said 'See you at the tournament.' And he disappeared with Goten by his side. Bardock peeped into the window, he had only seen his son briefly, but in that instant he had completely analysed his personality, and really could not believe it. He placed his head against the wall and began to gather all the thoughts that were jumbled in his head like a giant puzzle. He was still unaware of how to place the pieces together.

_He's so happy go lucky and carefree. He seems to be completely fearless of Vegeta. What the hell is going on here?_ He thought, knowing and understanding that the prince was born an elite and Kakarot was merely a low class Saiyan.

He overheard Vegeta and Bulma talking again.

'Actually Vegeta, I think I'll let Trunks go in the tournament. Goku's right, it will be good for him.' She laughed. Vegeta smirked.

'Don't tell me you actually think my son will lose to that clown's half breed son.'

'Your sons a half breed too.' She said.

'Perhaps, but he has something Kakarot's kids don't have, Saiyan pride. Right Trunks.'

Trunks stood up and yelled proudly. Bulma rolled her eyes and left the room, leaving Trunks and Vegeta alone. Vegeta's attitude suddenly changed.

'Don't get too excited Trunks!' He said focusing his attention back to the matter at hand, the energy he could feel outside the bedroom window. 'Any idea what that energy is?' Trunks instantly knew, he decided to keep the power he sensed in the past to himself. He didn't want to anger his father.

'I sensed something following us on our way back, some pretty strong power. I told Goten about it, but he thought it was just a bird. Maybe we should go investigate?' Trunks lied. Bardock panicked. He sat against the wall looking to the sky, the moisture brewing in his pours now beginning to flow down his forehead. He knew he wasn't strong enough to take on Vegeta, not until he had obtained the Super Saiyan power.

Vegeta looked outside the window.

'I'm pretty sure it's sitting right outside our window.' He said. Bardock gulped and decided this was his queue to leave. He flew off hastily, just as Vegeta opened the window.

Vegeta watched the figure fly off, he just stared into the distance, Trunks walked up next to him.

'Shouldn't we chase him dad?' Trunks asked, but Vegeta shook his head.

'No, he is obviously some amateur that has no idea how to hide his power level, plus he poses no threat to us. I think we should leave him be. He's strong, but he's no match for us. It wouldn't be fair for us to pick a fight with him.' Vegeta said. 'He might even be sussing out the competition before the tournament.'

Bardock disappeared into the hustle of the city, he began to walk through the maze of people and buildings, being confronted left and right. He looked very out of place in his green armour with his tail, but no one really seemed to notice. He was walking through the crowd when he noticed a group of people looking up at a giant TV, on the screen was a showman talking about the upcoming tournament. Bardock stood and watched. The advertisement said:

'The 26th World Martial Arts Tournament will begin in just three short days, challengers can register at the registration booth located on Papaya Island, East of South City. Registration opens at 9am, can you take on the champ?' Bardock remembered Kakarot's parting words to Vegeta _See you at the tournament! _With no other indication of where to find him, Bardock decided that the tournament would be the best place to go. He turned to an elderly lady standing next to him.

'Where is South City?' He asked. The lady shot him a strange look.

'South, you idiot.' She said. 'But if you want to get to the tournament I suggest you go that way and get on the next plane.' She said. Bardock looked to where she was pointing, he saw nothing, but buildings and a road.

'Just follow that road, it will take you to the airport.' She said. Bardock ran off without saying another word. 'How rude.' The lady said.

Bardock reached the airport rather quickly and looked up at the planes flying overhead. 'Most likely need some kind of trade off to get on one of these.' He said, and walked into the airport to look for an information desk. He found one easily enough, then proceeded to ask the clerk which plane went to Papaya Island. She told him the jet number was 07S1 and it was leaving in twenty minutes. She asked if he wanted to book a ticket. Bardock just said no and ran out the front door of the airport. He ran to the runway and looked for the planes which were loading passengers. He found the plane 07S1 quite easily, it's wing covered in big black letters. He waited, then as it took off he followed it and was lead straight to Papaya Island where the tournament was to be held.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the morning of the tournament, Goku, Goten and Gohan were all sitting down to a giant breakfast of bacon and eggs while Chichi was washing up the plates already cleared, but it was impossible for her to keep up with her three boys.

'So Gohan,' said Goku, his mouth stuffed with bacon. 'You gonna enter the tournament after all?' A plate smashed. Chichi turned around from her washing up, her eyes flaming with rage. The three boys went silent and stared at the angered woman

'Gohan has his final exams tomorrow! Gohan is staying right here and studying!' She explained in viciousness. Goku swallowed his bacon and burst out in an awkward laugh.

'I'm kidding Chichi, I'm kidding.' He said. Gohan looked down at his breakfast.

'It's alright dad, I haven't been training anyway.' Gohan said. They finished off their breakfast and got dressed. Gohan sat on the lounge with a book in hand. He placed his glasses on his head and started reading. Goku and Goten walked out in matching orange gi's.

'Alright, well we're gonna go meet the gang at Master Roshi's then head from there. I'll see you this afternoon Gohan.' Goku said.

'Remember to study hard.' Chichi added.

'I will. Good luck dad, you too Goten.' Goku placed his hands on Chichi and Goten's shoulders, then just like that they disappeared. Gohan was left alone, he decided to study for a couple of hours, then turn on the TV just in time to see the fights. He was also expecting Videl to come round and watch it with him. All in all, today, there would be very little time for study.

Goku, Goten and Chichi appeared at Kame house where they met Number 18, Krillin, Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong and Master Roshi then instantly transmitted to the tournament. They appeared just outside the main entrance, startling the crowd with their sudden appearance.

'Well where's the sign up?' Krillin said, 'I'm super keen for this tournament.'

'Didn't you guys get an extraordinary amount of money from Mr Satan in the last tournament?' Asked Chichi.

'I'm not entering' Number 18 said. 'Krillin just wants to crush some egos.' Krillin blushed.

'Are you entering Yamcha?' Goku asked. Yamcha shook his head.

'I'm just here to watch.'

They were soon met by Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks and went to register. About twenty minutes later, when the Z Warriors were exploring the tournament grounds, someone else emerged to register. He approached the bench.

'What's your name?' Asked the attendant.

'Umm, Bardock.' He said. The man looked him over.

'I'm sorry sir, but you can't wear armour in the tournament.' He said. 'It's an unfair advantage.' Bardock looked down at his clothes.

'But I have nothing else to wear.' He explained.

'Well, you will have to find something because we don't let nudists in either. We might let people with disguises in, but definitely no armour!' Bardock left the registration booth and began to look for someone he could knock out and steal clothes from, but there were too many witnesses. He ended up finding a street with houses in it close to the tournament and made his way to the backyard of one of them. He saw five white sheets hanging on the washing line, dried from the morning sun. Bardock, fresh out of options, took one and placed it around his shoulders.

'I might be able to disguise myself. It's probably a better idea at this point anyway.' He said thinking of the ruthlessness of Vegeta and how he wasn't strong enough to take him on yet. He placed the sheet over his head to hide his hair, a small puff of black stuck out the front. He also took his blood red bandana from his forehead and placed it around his mouth so only his eyes and a poof of hair were visible, but he had another problem, he had nothing holding the sheet together. It would just fall off if he didn't clutch onto it. He saw a pair of shoes on the back porch of the house and decided to take one of them. He removed the shoelace then poked holes in the sheet and threaded it through, forming what looked like a hooded cape. He still had an hour until registration closed and needed a place to put his armour. He flew around some neighbouring islands until he found a cave. He set himself down, took off his armour and placed it at the foot of the cave, leaving his skin bare underneath. 'I think this will do.' He said. 'Intimidate the competition a bit with my ripped stomach muscles.' He joked, not even realising that his tail was still wrapped around his black pants, and highly visible. He flew back to registration in his new disguise. The attendant said 'Name?' not recognising him. Bardock decided it was best to think of a fake name just in case Vegeta recognised it as a Saiyan name. He thought quickly 'Name?' The attendant said louder.

'Umm…?' He thought of the first thing that came to his head, his useless psychic powers.

'The Useless Psychic!' He said. Silence. The guy at registration began to laugh.

'That's hilarious!' He said. 'Where'd you pull that name from?'

'Well, I have psychic powers, but they only show me vague readings, at the most inappropriate times.' He said. The guy stared at him in disbelief and then cracked up laughing.

'Wow, that's quite a story you've got there. Alright off ya go, have fun.'

Bardock walked into the preliminary area, but wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over what felt like a giant tree stump, except as he fell it went limp beneath him. He went face first on the ground, his sheet flying up over his head.

'Hey, watch where you're going!' A startled Krillin said, getting up off the ground himself. Bardock jumped up and re-adjusted his costume.

'Maybe you should grow a few feet!' He responded.

'Maybe you should get a better outfit! It practically cries you have nothing to offer this tournament, but a six pack! Honestly, they let anyone in tournaments these days.' Krillin bragged, assuming he was stronger. Bardock fumed, he was about to punch Krillin out, when out of nowhere, Goku placed his hand on the small person's shoulder.

'Krillin, don't be so rude. You never know, he might be stronger then you!' Goku laughed.

'Well it wouldn't be hard!' Laughed Vegeta. Krillin blushed in defeat. What happened next Bardock didn't expect, but Goku walked right up to him and looked straight into his eyes.

Bardock was taken aback, but was glad he was wearing a disguise. 'Sorry about my friend, he just loves to work up the crowd.' Goku said and held out his hand for a handshake, Bardock looked down and hesitated.

'What's wrong? I don't bite!' Goku smiled.

'Actually...' Krillin interrupted.

Bardock accepted the handshake, the first time he had ever touched his son and for a moment he thought Goku knew it as well, because his face had changed. He wasn't looking humble and pleased anymore, he was looking surprised, as if the disguise had just been lifted from Bardock's face. The handshake ended and Bardock walked away, not taking his eyes off Goku until he had to.

'Kakarot!' Vegeta said. Goku looked over at him. 'Did you feel his energy? He's definitely not hiding it.' He said. Goku's expression turned serious.

'Yeah, I've been feeling it for about three days now.' He said. 'It was outside your window that day, after the boys hijacked the time machine.' Vegeta nodded.

'I think I've figured out why.' He said. 'Did you notice anything about him just now?' Goku shook his head. 'Next time you see him, take a look at the belt he's wearing.' Vegeta smirked. Goku was just about to ask when they heard the announcement for the preliminaries to begin. The Z Warriors got into line, ready to tap the punching bag. Mr Satan came out and immediately began working the crowd up, he saw Goku standing in the middle of the line and walked up to him.

'Hey Goku, please try and get lower than me, you know, so I don't look bad.' He said. Goku laughed.

'Well if you can get me to the front of the line I can help you out.' He said. Mr Satan smiled and raced to the front.

'We have a very special guest with us at this year's tournament, with us today is my prime student, Goku. I think it would only be fair if he followed me in this test of strength, I have to prove I'm teaching my students something you know.' Mr Satan bluffed. The organisers agreed and Goku ran to Mr Satan's side, Bardock watched from the back of the line. _Goku?_ He thought. _I heard that blue haired woman call him that as well, he must have changed his name._ Mr Satan stood in front of the punching bag and lined up steadily.

'On the count of three I'll punch.' He said, making sure Goku heard him. 'One two… three.' As he punched Goku put his hand out and let out a small, clear energy wave to push Mr Satan further, the machine buzzed and showed a whopping 248 on the scale. Mr Satan looked at it in shock for a moment, taking in the number that flashed before him. Then he yelled out in excitement.

'Oh yeah, here's proof that the champ just keeps getting stronger! Beat that Goku!' he bragged. Mr Satan left smiling, Goku came forth and tapped the bag, scoring 211. Other people went through and punched, getting nowhere near the score that Mr Satan received, until it was Vegeta's turn.

'Please don't break it this time' Said an organiser. Vegeta rolled his eyes and tapped the bag, scoring an 800. The organiser's jaw dropped.

'I'm not doing it again.' He said, and walked off. The others went through and soon it came to Bardock's turn, he thought it was best not to exert too much energy on it and tapped it lightly, he scored a 196. Goku and Vegeta watched on. As Bardock took his swing Goku saw the belt and suddenly realised it looked just like a Saiyan tail. He turned to Vegeta, who was looking up at Goku, reading his reaction.

'He's a Saiyan?' Goku whispered. Vegeta nodded.

'I figured it out when I first sensed his energy, seeing him now confirms it.' Vegeta said.

'Where did he come from?' Goku asked. Vegeta shrugged.

'I'm not sure, but like you, I've been feeling his energy ever since Trunks and Goten took the time machine.' Vegeta said.

'Well, what should we do? Do you think he's evil.' Goku said.

'I'm not sure, we'll just watch him closely.' Vegeta replied. Krillin walked up to them after scoring an impressive 200.

'So, are we just gonna stand here all day or are we going to go watch Trunks and Goten fight in the junior division?' He asked. They walked to the tournament grounds and watched the junior division play out. It was pretty much a repeat of the last tournament. Trunks won again.

After the junior division had ended Krillin went on ahead to the tournament draw while Goku and Vegeta decided to meet up with Goten and Trunks in the lobby, they wanted to ask them some questions.

'Trunks, where exactly did you guys take the time machine?' Vegeta asked. Trunks looked puzzled.

'Dad, it's been three days and you bring it up now?' He asked. Vegeta grew cross.

'Just tell me.' He said. 'We went to the year 1,200 B.C, almost 2000 years in the past.' He said.

'Are you sure about that?' Goku asked, Trunks nodded.

'You didn't bring anyone back with you?' He asked again. Trunks' heart did a somersault. He had lied once before about this and to avoid getting into trouble he lied again.

'No.' He squeaked.

'But Trunks, what about that strange energy I felt?' Goten said. 'You know, the one I thought was the alien.' Trunks rolled his eyes, his secret was out. 'I think it followed us to the present. It was angry because Trunks destroyed its ship.'

'What ship?' Vegeta probed.

'It was huge and round, with giant purple windows that looked like eyes all around it and it had crab legs.' Goten said. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other.

'That sounds like Frieza's ship.' Said Goku, Vegeta nodded. They heard an announcement over the loudspeaker.

'All qualifying finalists must assemble in the ring for the draw immediately!' The speaker buzzed. Goku and Vegeta said goodbye to the kids and walked towards the ring.

'I can only come to the conclusion that the boys going into the past and a Saiyan showing up here is a coincidence.' Vegeta said. 'The Saiyans were practically Neanderthals that long ago, there is no way they could navigate a ship.' He said.

'Maybe one of Frieza's ancestors travelled to Earth with a Saiyan slave and he stowed away on the time machine to escape?' Goku suggested.

They made it to the ring, where Krillin ran to meet them. 'Where did you guys disappear too?' He asked.

'I went to congratulate Trunks on another flawless victory and Kakarot tagged along.' Vegeta lied. Goku scanned the competition and saw Majin Buu surrounded by other fighters. His gaze met with the masked Saiyan for a brief second, but Bardock turned away, acting like he was never looking to begin with.

'He keeps looking over here.' Goku whispered to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the masked Saiyan to see him gaze over at Goku again.

_He's just looking at Kakarot. _Vegeta thought.

'Hey look who's here!' Krillin said, looking behind Goku and Vegeta, it was Piccolo. Goku turned to meet him.

'Hey Piccolo, you decided to enter this year after all.' He said. Piccolo didn't look as pleased to see Goku.

'I'm not here for the fight, I'm here because I figured you might need some help, I've been sensing energy from that masked guy over there and something doesn't seem right, so I decided to make an appearance, just in case.' He said. 'He's a Saiyan, isn't he?' Goku nodded.

The announcer stood in front of the board with a box full of numbered balls, ready for the draw.

'Hey guys, great to see some familiar faces and some not so familiar ones ready for the tournament. If you don't know the rules, come up draw a ball and whoever you're paired with is who you will fight. This year things will be done a bit differently and the last man standing of the sixteen here will fight against Mr Satan to determine who will be the new world champ.' He said. Ok, now for the draw, first up, I need Majin Buu.

Buu walked up and drew his number, number 15. He resumed his place in the crowd and Goku walked up to him. 'Buu, can you use your magic to put me up against that hooded guy over there?' Goku said. Vegeta interrupted.

'How come you get all the fun Kakarot, let me fight him!' Vegeta and Goku death stared each other while the announcer continued to call names. Dream Man drew 10, Bonko drew 8, Gordal drew 6, Mighty Mask (back after getting knocked out before the fight last time) drew 5.

'Just leave it.' Said Piccolo. 'One of you will get to fight him eventually, don't worry about it Buu.' Buu just looked confused, but he didn't rig the draw.

'Next up Krillin' the announcer said. Krillin ran up.

'Oh boy, hope it's a good number.' He thought, he drew number 4.

'Oh well at least it's not number one again.' He said.

'Next up is Majunior.' The announcer yelled and Piccolo walked up to draw his ball, using his fake name yet again. He drew number 16.

_Great, up against Buu._ He thought. _Maybe he's grown soft since then… ah who am I kidding, he's always been soft._

'Next up is Son Goku.' Goku ran up to get his ball and pulled out number 11. Up next was a strange turbaned guy who went by the name Blue, he picked up the ball, it read number 12. Goku examined the stumpy man, whose eyes were barely visible under the robe.

'Damn, I was looking for a challenge.' He said. Vegeta laughed.

'Well, maybe I should get Buu to rig the draw for me.' But before Vegeta could get to Buu, the announcer had already called the next name.

'The.. Useless… Psychic.' And suddenly Bardock was heading for the draw bin.

'Wow, is that his name?' Goku laughed. 'Where did that come from?'

'Who cares.' Said Piccolo. Bardock stuck his hand in and pulled out number 3, he was matched with Krillin.

'Oh boy, time to get back at that jerk for bowling me over.' Krillin said.

'I told you not to be fooled Krillin.' Goku said. 'That guy's a Saiyan.'

'What?' Krillin yelled. 'How can you tell?'

'He has a tail, dumbarse.' Vegeta said. Krillin looked over and noticed the brown tail wrapped around The Useless Psychic's waist like a belt. He immediately started to sweat.

Vegeta was next and he drew number one, the rest were drawn and the matches were finalised:

Round 1: Vegeta vs. Balthazar

Round 2: The Useless Psychic Vs Krillin

Round 3: Mighty Mask Vs Goral

Round 4:Bonko Vs The Misery Giver

Round 5: Nightmare Man VS Dream Man

Round 6: Goku Vs Blue

Round 7: Takahata Vs Kaiser

Round 8: Buu Vs Majunior

'Let the first match begin!' Yelled the announcer. Vegeta entered the stage and easily defeated his enemy without lifting a finger, or moving at all, he just powered up and knocked him out of the ring.

'I have no time for these weaklings, my fight is with The Useless Psychic. Unless Krillin wins, then I'll just have to do the same thing to him.' He said to Goku after exiting the ring. The next fight was The Useless Psychic (aka Bardock) VS Krillin. Krillin was feeling rather scared when he found out his opponent was a Saiyan. He just stared at his tail, sweat dripping from his face. Bardock could feel he was scared.

'Not so tough now, are you?' He said, remembering Krillin's taunts when he tripped over him.

'Hey, that was a mistake.' Krillin said. 'I mean come on, I didn't know you were a Saiyan then.' He sweated. Bardock's eyes shot open. His heart began to race, then he looked down and realised his tail was completely exposed. He didn't let on though, he still had his head cover on. Instead he just laughed.

'So, I see you know the awesome power of the Saiyans.' He said. Krillin gulped, but before he could respond a fist came flying towards his face, it hit him suddenly and sent him hurtling to the outside of the ring, he quickly focused his energy and took flight, ready to bounce back.

'Holy crap.' He said, landing back in the ring. 'Hey look buddy, can you ease up a bit? I may be stronger than the average human, but I can't beat a Saiyan.' He laughed awkwardly. 'How about we just forget this whole thing and go get a coffee?'

'Ha, not so cocky now are you? Now you know you can't beat me you're just acting like a scared little coward.' He said and hurtled towards Krillin, fist at the ready. Krillin dodged barely.

'I'm gonna have to charge him, it's my only hope.' Krillin said. He ran at him, fist ready and went straight for his face. He hit it with all his force, but the disguised Saiyan just stood there, as though he didn't even feel it. Krillin grew scared very quickly.

'If that's your best, then you've got nothing.' And he sent his knee straight into Krillin's stomach, grabbed him by the shoulders, picked him up, and slammed him out of the ring.

The announcer proclaimed 'and the winner is The Useless Psychic!' and cheers erupted from the audience, except for a small section where Number 18, Bulma and the rest of the gang sat.

'That guy cheated if you ask me.' Said Number 18.

'Oh please, Krillin has gotten soft over the years, but don't worry, Vegeta will destroy him next round.' Said Bulma.

Round three was won by Goral, Round four by Bonko and round five by Nightmare Man. Round six was Goku VS Blue. They took their positions.

When the buzzer sounded, Goku charged, but blue dodged easily and ended up taking flight. Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo watched on in awe from the sidelines, expecting this to be an easy challenge for Goku, instead it seemed much harder.

'I can't sense his energy at all.' Piccolo stated. 'Perhaps he's an… android?' Goku swung at the challenger again and again, but he darted out of the way, as though his speed was too great to challenge. Goku landed on the white tiled floor, as did the challenger.

'Looks like I underestimated you.' Goku said. 'I can't sense your energy though, which is strange.'

The challenger's googly eyes peered through the turban into Goku's and they smiled in delight.

'That's because where I come from, we have the technology to hide power levels.' He explained.

'Ah, so you're from another planet then?' Goku asked. The challenger's eyes grew angry.

'Well I was, until it was overrun by filthy monkey Saiyans.' He said and swung at Goku, landing a punch in his face and sending him hurtling across the floor, he landed on his back, but with little time to recover as Blue sent out a Ki attack, right above him. Goku quickly rolled away, merely avoiding the blast. They stood facing each other in the ring, Goku wiped a smidgen of blood from his lip.

'Well, I'm sorry you feel that way about Saiyans.' He said 'We're not all bad you know, I could change your mind.' He pleaded. The turbaned challenger just shook his head.

'If you saw the brutal way my race was treated, you would feel the same way as me.' He thought and charged at Goku again, Goku narrowly dodged and stood in the centre of the ring.

_Time to go Super Saiyan _he thought and began to power up, his hair turned golden quickly and the ring began to shake, Bardock watched from a distance and recognised the blonde hair, the power. His eyes lit up and he gasped suddenly. 'Kakarot's.. a Super Saiyan?' He said under his breath, but not so inaudible that Piccolo couldn't hear him.

_He knows who Goku is._ Piccolo thought.

He stared at Bardock until he heard a scream coming from the ring. He looked up to see Goku getting pummelled by the challenger who continued to get stronger just as Goku did.

'This guy's powerful.' Vegeta said.

'Goku's got more in the tank yet.' Piccolo replied.

Goku had no choice, but to rise to Super Saiyan 3. He powered up to his max power, as Bardock watched Goku's power rise, he could not believe what he was seeing. Goku's hair grew long and his eyebrows disappeared, he attacked, but the enemy dodged yet again. Goku took flight and fired a Kamehameha wave into the air, directly at Blue, but he disappeared. Goku floated in mid-air, he had lost track of his opponent.

'This is impossible!' Goku yelled, realising he may not win. Blue laughed and suddenly came from behind, putting Goku into a full nelson, leaving him immobile.

'Yes, I knew the strongest Saiyan of all would be here and I knew just by one little jab I can immobilise him forever' he said and revealed a needle from his sleeve, Goku looked down, saw the sharp pointer and began to scream.

'A needle, ah get it away from me!' He screamed.

'What?' Piccolo yelled.

'Let's go!' Vegeta screamed and the two jumped up. The announcer yelled.

'Needles are not allowed, Blue is… dis..qual…' he stopped realising Piccolo and Vegeta had taken flight and there wasn't much he could do anyway.

Goku screamed and pleaded, but it was all too late, the needle had entered his skin and he had received a dose of whatever the contents were. He quickly felt drowsy, his hair faded back to black and his struggling stopped as he began to fall into unconsciousness. Vegeta smashed his attacker in the face with his foot, letting Goku fall. He was about to grab him when he was high kicked by another turbaned man from the audience, five of them had taken flight from the audience, ready to take on any challengers that tried to get in their way. Buu joined the fight, as did Trunks and Goten, but Krillin watched on scared. Bardock also watched on and noticed one of the masked men was beginning to cart Goku away from the action. He ran out the opposite way, hoping to cut him off without being seen. Krillin noticed him leave and followed him, wondering if he too was part of this plan.

Bardock raced out the front of the tournament gates and around the walls, he eventually found site of the lone man carting Goku away. He jumped up and delivered a powerhouse kick to his head, grabbed Goku and leapt down into some nearby scrub before the guy could get his footing. Krillin witnessed this, but also lost track of The Useless Psychic in the scrub, he watched on as the spy caught his balance and realised he had lost his prize.

'Damnit, we were so close!' He thought. 'Oh well, with that virus running through his veins, he will never stand a chance against us.' He proclaimed and returned to the tournament, where both Piccolo and Vegeta had been given a dose of the same liquid and had been carted off to the unknown destination. Trunks and Goten also tried their hardest, they fused in Gotenks but also fell victim to the enemies. Buu was blown into a million tiny pieces and by the time he regenerated the bad guys had gone. 18 also tried to defeat them when she noticed everyone was failing, but ended up being thrown against a wall. The tournament had ended in disaster yet again and from a distance, Gohan and Videl watched the whole thing on TV, worried that their comrades had been captured.

Gohan immediately raced out the door, Videl following closely behind him. He rushed for the tournament, trying to feel his friends' energy on the way, with no signal of them. Gohan and Videl reached the tournament grounds to see the crowd gasping in panic and his mother and Bulma both crying.

'I really don't need this stress right now!' Bulma said crying in Yamcha's arms.

'Where did they take them?' Gohan asked, but Chichi just shook her head. They were gone and no one could trace them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Krillin roamed the scrub where he thought he saw The Useless Psychic take Goku, but he could not feel an energy signal from either one of them. After a long and fruitless search Krillin decided it was best to return to the tournament.

He returned to find complete chaos in the stadium. The crowd were screaming in dismay after another ruined tournament. The organisers were hanging their heads in upset. Krillin found Gohan sitting with his mother in the crowd. He descended to see the upset faces of Bulma and Chichi, instantly realising that while he was chasing Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo had been overcome by their kidnappers.

As soon as Krillin had landed Marron ran up to him and clung to his shirt, tears in her eyes. Krillin looked around and noticed 18 was missing.

'Daddy, those bad guys hurt Mummy!' Marron yelled.

'She's been taken to the medical ward.' Added Bulma. 'She tried to help out, but she couldn't beat them. No one could.' Bulma fell silent. She rubbed her round, protruding stomach, worried about the safety of her husband and son. Krillin looked to Gohan, who was fuming.

'Where could they have taken them?' He said, feeling useless. Krillin walked up to him, holding Marron's hand to offer her some comfort.

'Gohan, I don't think Goku was taken by them.' He said, Gohan looked up at him. A small glimmer of hope rushed across his miserable eyes.

'That Useless Psychic guy went out the front entrance when it all happened, so I followed him. He snuck up on the turbaned guy from behind and snatched Goku, then disappeared.' He said.

'Did you find him?' He asked, Krillin shook his head.

'I tried, but I couldn't sense his energy or anything, I'm not sure where they went.' Gohan stood up, a newfound sense of hope brewing inside him.

'I think its best we go look for him, they might still be around.' He said.

'I'll show you where I last saw them, but then I want to come back here, Marron needs me and I have to go see 18.' He said, Gohan agreed. Videl decided to accompany them on their search and Krillin showed them the scrub where he last saw The Useless Psychic.

Gohan and Videl jumped into the scrub and began looking.

'Dad?" Gohan yelled.

'Goku?' Videl called as well.

'I don't feel any energy signals either.' Gohan said.

Gohan and Videl flew all around the island looking, then migrated to the other islands, with no luck.

'It's no use Gohan, we'll never find him.' Videl sighed.

'Not like this anyway, without an energy signal we're as good as blind.' Gohan added.

'I'm sure that Useless Psychic guy will show his energy eventually, until then I think it's best we head back to the tournament, your mum's pretty upset.' Videl said. Gohan took one last look around the islands, trying to feel something, but there was no sign of anything or anyone. He followed after Videl, disappointed.

As they left Bardock splashed out of the water on a nearby island, carting an unconscious Goku with him. He looked behind him to see clear skies and not an enemy in sight. He took Goku to the cave where he had left his armour and set him down on the cold damp floor. Goku was breathing heavily and had a fever. Bardock took his disguise off and put his bandana on a nearby rock to dry, he ripped the sheet in half and placed the damp cloth on Goku's forehead, trying to break the fever.

'I don't think they'll find us here.' He said. _Well, that is if I can continue to keep my power level concealed._ Bardock had become aware that the people here could sense power levels. In the days leading up to the tournament he had learned how to hide that power.He looked down at his son, fully grown and more powerful than Bardock ever thought possible, not the snivelling baby Bardock remembered him to be. For a moment he wished he had his scouter at the tournament, just so he could see exactly how powerful his son had become.

Bardock sat in the cave thinking of what to do next. He didn't expect something like this to happen, he had hoped to fight Kakarot in the tournament, to see just how strong he was before he revealed himself to him. As he processed his thoughts, his stomach began to growl. He got up and looked at his sleeping son.

'Sorry Kakarot, but I gotta go. A guy's gotta eat.' He said and ran out the cave, looking for something to eat around the Island. He came back with a piece of fish and a coconut. 'Not really a hearty meal, but right now I don't have much of a choice.' He ate his fill and laid down on the opposite end of the cave. He thought for a while about his next move, but exhaustion took over and he was soon sound asleep.

Meanwhile, the remaining tournament goers had returned to Master Roshi's Island, contemplating what to do next.

'I need to find my dad, guys.' Gohan said in angst. 'What if he's hurt?' Chichi placed her hand on his arm and talked to him patiently.

'Gohan, there isn't anything you can do now. Your dads strong he can take care of himself, you need to rest. You have a big exam tomorrow.' Gohan immediately flung her hand away; the force caused her to hit the ground. Gohan towered over his mother, rage overthrowing his judgement.

'Forget the exam, what about my dad and my little brother? Your son and husband? Aren't they more important than a stupid exam!' Gohan yelled, he looked into the saddened eyes of his upset mother and immediately calmed down. He went to help her up.

'I'm sorry, mum.' He said, Chichi began to weep, her sob soon turned into a full blown outburst as she grasped onto Gohan's shirt.

'My poor little Goten, where have those bastards taken him?' she moaned. 'I try to do my best and everything goes wrong. My son and husband get kidnapped, and to make it worse it's the night before the biggest day of my other son's life. Why does it always happen to me.' Gohan hugged her gently, knowing that she was going through grief herself.

'Mum, I'm sorry. You're right, there isn't anything I can do right now, the exam only goes for three hours, I'll go, get it over and done with. Maybe by then we will have an indication of where they've gone.' Chichi settled down and hugged her son.

'Well, I better be getting home soon.' Said Bulma. 'If I don't stop stressing I swear I'm going to go into early labour.'

'Hey Bulma, can I please borrow one of your cruisers to get home? Mum doesn't really like flying.' Gohan said. Bulma nodded.

'Of course Gohan, you can drive me home, then you can borrow my cruiser.' She took out her capsule pack.

'In the meantime I'll call my sister Baba, she'll know where to find them.' Master Roshi said.

'Are you coming with us Videl?' Gohan asked, Videl shook her head.

'Nah, I'll just fly home. See you tomorrow Gohan.' She said and left for Satan City. Bulma, Gohan and Chichi boarded Bulma's cruiser and headed for Capsule Corp. After they had dropped Bulma home, Gohan and Chichi continued back to Mt. Paozu. Chichi looked upset.

'We'll find them mum.' Gohan assured her. 'I'm sure of it, and like you said, dad is strong. He can take care of himself.' He said.

'I'm just worried about Goten.' She explained.

Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo had been taken hostage in some kind of large ship. They all lay unconscious, victim to the mysterious virus that flowed through their veins. Sitting in the command centre of the ship was a man with similar features to a human, except his skin had more of an orange tint. One of the turbaned men approached him.

'Alchartz, we have captured three of the Saiyans and a Namekian.' The turbaned man said. 'Unfortunately, the one known as Kakarot was rescued by a masked man, most likely a comrade.'

'Thankyou Blue.' Alchartz said. 'Our prisoners should wake up in the next twenty four hours, but I want you to let them go before that.' He said.

'What? Why?' Blue replied. 'We have the prince here, why do you want to let him go?' He asked.

'Just temporarily, ask Gold and Steel to place tracking devices on them. I want them to lead us straight to Kakarot.' Alchartz smiled. 'Then we will have both the son of King Vegeta and the son of Bardock at our mercy.' He erupted into fiendish laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Gohan sat in the exam room surrounded by students frantically scribbling on their papers. He tried to concentrate as much as he could, but with his father and brother still missing, he was distracted by the site of the clock every five minutes. Nevertheless, he completed his exam easily and didn't stumble on a single question. For the last five minutes he sat watching the clock attentively, awaiting it to strike twelve so he could run out. As soon as the big hand hit twelve he raced out the door, not even waiting for the lecturer's instruction. He ran to the roof of the college and was about to fly off, when he heard the roof door open behind him. He turned around to see Videl running after him.

'Did you forget about me Gohan?' She yelled.

'Ah no, I'm just in a hurry.' He said. The two flew straight to master Roshi's house where Fortune Teller Baba sat staring into her crystal ball. Gohan burst in with Videl following swiftly behind. He barged past Krillin and 18 and stared into the crystal ball.

'Have you found anything?' He interrupted.

'Where are your manners?' She yelled. 'I only just got here.'

Her fingers began to dance around the ball as she chanted her incantation.

'Babada bibada bobida buu, show me the Saiyan whose name is Goku!' She yelled at the ball. The crystal ball showed a vision of Goku lying unconscious on the floor of a cave.

'Where is he?' Gohan yelled.

'Looks like a cave.' Said Krillin.

'That could be anywhere.' Replied Gohan. 'Baba, can the ball tell us his location?'

'Babuuda, bidiba, bakuda bon, show me Goku's present location.' The crystal ball showed the entrance to a cave in deep scrub. 'That's the best I can do Gohan, it won't show me anything else.' Baba said.

'Do you think it's near where the tournament was held?' Videl said.

'It could be anywhere to be honest, but starting there might be a good option. Baba, can it show us where Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta are?' Gohan asked.

'Badibo, bombido, ba, where are Trunks, Goten, Piccolo and Vegeta?' The vision showed the boys lying unconscious on the ground surrounded by a dense jungle, with no one else around.

'That doesn't tell us anything either.' Gohan growled in frustrated. Suddenly, the vision on the crystal ball showed Piccolo starting to regain consciousness. Gohan saw it.

'Hey it's Piccolo, he's alright.' Said Gohan, grabbing the ball. Piccolo noticed the others lying around him and he immediately went to try and wake them up, with no luck.

'Why aren't the others waking up?' Videl said.

'I'm not sure, but I still can't feel Piccolo's energy signal.' Gohan replied.

'Well that guy who fought Goku said he had technology that could hide energy signals, do you think he gave something similar to Piccolo?' Krillin suggested.

'I'm not sure, it's possible' said Gohan. Master Roshi looked at the forest surrounding the warriors.

'Gohan.' He said. 'I'm not 100% sure, but I think I've been in that forest before. It's a forest near North City. It might be a good place to start.' Master Roshi explained. Gohan lit up.

'Wow, thanks Master Roshi.' He said. 'Alright, I think we should split up and look for them.'

'I'll go look for Piccolo.' Said Krillin. 'Not that I don't want to find Goku, but I fought that Useless Psychic guy and he was strong, plus I don't really like wild Saiyans.' He said.

'What do you mean by that Krillin?' Gohan asked.

'Oh crap, I forgot to tell you.' He said. 'That guy who took Goku was a Saiyan.' Krillin explained.

'Really? Why was he in disguise?' Gohan said, but Krillin shrugged.

'Well, it looks like Piccolo and the others are unguarded so it's best you go look for them then, I'll go find my dad.' Gohan said.

'I'll go with you Gohan.' Videl said. 'Two heads are better than one.' Gohan nodded.

'Alright, but if things start to turn ugly I want you to leave.' Videl agreed and they flew towards Papaya Island.

Bardock's eyes shot open. He sat up hurriedly and looked around the cave. _How long have I been asleep for?_ He wondered. Over the past three days his sleep patterns were out of whack with strange visions of Berry, the unbroken sleep he just experienced caused him to sleep for over fifteen hours. He sat up and looked over to his son who still hadn't woken up. 'Still unconscious, what now?' he said, but his thoughts were interrupted by his growling stomach. He picked himself up off the ground and turned to Goku.

'He'll be alright if I leave again. Not like he's going anywhere.' He said. 'I have to go get something to eat before my stomach starts eating my intestines.' Bardock roamed the island looking for food, but the sight of coconuts made his stomach turn. _I need meat_ he though. His hunger blinded his judgement and he flew off, looking for something hearty to subdue his appetite.

A little while later, Goku's eyes opened. He saw the top of the cave and rose steadily.

'Where am I' He said, trying to get up. He reached the side of the wall and tried to walk along it, but his legs were nearly crippling below him, as though his body weighed two hundred tonne.

_Why is my body so heavy, is this some kind of gravity room? He_ thought. He reached the entrance of the cave and immediately felt the warm sensation of sunlight on his shoulders, but his legs could not support him any longer and he collapsed face first in the dirt, unconscious again.

Videl and Gohan reached Papaya Island and looked around the small islands from the air. This time they knew they were looking for a cave.

'Videl, let's split up, you go South and I'll go North.' Gohan suggested. Videl agreed and the two went their separate ways.

'A cave… a cave.' Videl said, scanning the southern islands. She checked out one island, then another, when she reached the third island she saw a small spec on the ground laying at the entrance of the cave she had seen on Baba's ball. She rushed down and saw Goku lying with his face on the ground, unconscious.

'Goku!' She yelled. She picked him up, but his body felt like lead. She struggled, but was able to turn him over. 'Goku wake up! It's Videl!' She yelled. Goku didn't open his eyes, he just lay there paralysed. Videl went to yell for Gohan when she saw a figure landing near her, she immediately smiled thinking it was her boyfriend and began to call to him, but instead she was greeted by someone who looked just like Goku, except with angry eyes. She got up and ran in front of Goku to shield him.

In the distance, Gohan felt an energy signal coming from the South Islands; he dropped his search and raced to meet it.

'Who are you?' Bardock asked Videl, he was holding a dinosaur leg in his hand.

'I think the question is who are you?' Videl replied. 'Are you the one that kidnapped Goku?' She yelled. 'Oh I get it, you've come to steal his identity, haven't you?' Bardock smiled.

'Sorry kid, but I've always looked like this.' He said. 'You should be thanking me. I saved Kakarot from those guys. I just thought he'd be safer here.' He said.

'Oh yeah, well I don't believe you!' Videl said and jumped off the ground, foot ready to kick Bardock in the face, Bardock dodged with ease. She pounced again, but Bardock grabbed her arm, letting go of the hunk of meat.

'I don't want to hurt you.' He said, Videl swiped with her other arm, but Bardock grabbed it as well. She began kneeing him in the stomach, but her knees just bounced off his armour.

'You're so persistent, you remind me of my ex-wife.' Videl began struggling and kicking at the Saiyan, trying to get loose. Bardock just held onto her, smiling. When suddenly, out of nowhere, a foot collided with his head and he was sent flying, letting Videl fall to the ground. Pain seared trough Bardock's skull. He cupped his hands to his head, cradling his swollen temple. He opened his eyes to see the world swirling. After it subsided he rose to his feet to see a young man with jet black hair helping Videl to her feet.

'Videl, are you ok?' Gohan asked. Videl dusted herself off.

'I'm fine, I found Goku, but I also found this guy.' Videl said. 'He claims he saved Goku, but I don't believe him.' Gohan looked over to see the Saiyan who looked just like his dad, but with a scar down his face.

'Alright, who are you?' He said. Bardock stood up and Gohan immediately noticed the tail. 'Ah so you are a Saiyan.' He said.

'Yes, I'm a Saiyan.' Bardock said, rubbing his head. 'Thanks for the head kick kid, I wasn't expecting a fight today, but if you want one, who am I to say no.' He prepared himself for battle, Gohan did so as well.

'Tell me! Are you one of those guys?' Gohan asked.

'Nope, I'm just trying to be a Good Samaritan for a change, but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get.' Gohan charged at Bardock and began to punch at him, Bardock dodged three attacks, but the third one hit him in the face. He slammed his fist at Gohan's stomach, but Gohan blocked it. The two took flight and began to throw heavy punches and kicks at each other. Suddenly, just as Bardock had delivered a damaging kick to Gohan's stomach, his mind began to shift and he saw himself standing in front of Berry yet again.

'You abandoned us Bardock! You abandoned us!' He suddenly yelled out. Bardock tried to ignore it, but the vision allowed Gohan time to recover and he slammed his elbow into Bardock's head making him fly to the floor. He landed hard, but as he went to recover, he saw the vision again. He grasped his head and started yelling.

'Get out of my fucking head! Get out!' He yelled. Gohan looked down at the fallen Saiyan in disbelief wondering if this was a trick. He floated down, landing next to Videl and looked at the broken man in bewilderment.

'Wow Gohan, I think you really hurt him?' Videl said. Gohan grew angry.

'I didn't hit him that hard.' Gohan replied. Bardock put his hands in front of him and looked down at them.

'Thank god, it's over, it's gone.' He sighed in relief, but sweat ran down his face. Gohan walked over to him.

'Hey, I don't know what tricks you're trying to pull here, but we're in the middle of a fight!' He said. Bardock realised what had happened and he immediately stood up, he had let himself become vulnerable and he knew it, but his opponent didn't.

'What is wrong with you?' Bardock said. 'You could have killed me then and you know it?'

'Sorry, but I don't play dirty. My dad taught me better than that.' He said, taking his fighting stance again.

'Sorry kid, but your dad sounds like a wuss.' Bardock replied, also getting ready to resume.

'Oh, well I'll have you know that my dad beat Frieza, in fact, he's lying right over there.' Gohan bragged. Bardock immediately dropped his guard and stared straight at Gohan. Gohan looked stunned.

'So you're Kakarot's son?' Bardock asked.

'I'm Goku's son, yes!' He corrected.

'You know, did it ever occur to you that I look just like him?' Bardock said.

'Oh it did, but I've fought Saiyans that looks like my dad before, and they've all been the same.'

'Well, perhaps you've heard of me. My name is Bardock.' He said. Gohan immediately thought he had heard that name somewhere before, but he could not place where. Bardock smiled and added to his last sentence.

'But you, my boy, can call me… grandpa.' Bardock smiled. Gohan's mouth shot open, he remembered now. When his father was fighting Frieza, he mentioned the name Bardock and said that he assumed Goku was his son, this was Goku's father!

'What? Grandpa?' Videl said. Gohan relaxed now, this made absolutely no sense to him, but he was intrigued.

'That's impossible.' Gohan said. 'Frieza said that the Saiyan named Bardock was first in line to be caught in his blast. There is no way you should be alive.' Bardock explained he had somehow been sent to the past, how he reached a level of power he never thought possible and how he travelled the earth to try and gain that power again, then how he stowed away with a child that looked like Kakarot. He explained everything, including his ability to see into the future, up to this point where he was now standing face to face with a grandson he didn't even know existed.

'So you're not the enemy then?' Gohan asked, Bardock smiled.

'Well our fight isn't over.' He gloated. Gohan smiled.

'Let's say it's been postponed, but right now, I think we'd be best taking my dad back to Capsule Corp, our friend Bulma's a scientist and she might be able to figure out what's wrong with him.' Gohan explained.

'Capsule Corp, I've been there, I followed those kids there, Bulma's the one that was with Prince Vegeta am I right?' Bardock asked and Gohan nodded.

'Videl, I need you to head to Master Roshi's and tell the guys to meet us at Bulma's house.' Videl nodded and immediately flew off. Gohan placed Goku around his shoulder and went to fly off, looking back at Bardock.

'Are you coming?' He said. Bardock hesitated for a moment, but decided to go.

They arrived quickly and knocked on the door. Bulma answered.

'Oh you found Goku!' She said happily, but then she noticed Bardock. Her face turned pale '…two Goku's…?'

'I'll explain everything in a minute Bulma, my dad needs help, he's really sick.' Gohan said. Bulma lead them to a medical room in the house, they placed Goku down and attached an oxygen mask to him.

'I think what we need to do first is figure out what that stuff was they injected him with, I'll have to run some blood tests' She said. 'Go wait in the living room. I'll be there in a moment.' Before Gohan left, he turned around again. 'Oh Bulma, I have to go find Krillin, we might have found Vegeta and he'll need some help.' Gohan said. He went to exit the front door, passing Bardock on his way.

'You can stay here if you want, but I have to go find my little brother. Don't worry, Bulma will take care of you.' He said and ran out the door. Bulma stuck her head out and examined the new Saiyan, her giant belly wobbling in front of her.

'So, what's your name?' She asked.

'Uh, Bardock.' He responded. Suddenly, his stomach started to growl with hunger, his dinosaur leg abandoned on the island, Bulma sighed.

'I should have known. Come on, I'll call my dad to look after Goku and I'll get you some food.' She said.

Bardock sat down to a giant meal of some foods he had not seen in a long time, and others he had never seen before, but thought they were delicious. He explained to Bulma how he got there and who he was.

'Wow, so your Goku's dad huh?' She said. 'Well you should be ashamed of yourself, who sends their newborn son into space with no food or water. I think it's disgusting.' She fumed.

'Well, you know, we didn't really have a choice. If you fought against Frieza's decision you usually ended up with a hole in your stomach.' He said, shovelling the food in.

'No sense and no manners, just like Goku.' Bulma laughed.

Dr Brief's came out of the Goku's room with a sheet of paper.

'Ok, I've taken his vitals and it looks like his blood pressure is elevated and his temperature is above average.' He said 'I also tried to get some blood tests but every time I get near him with a needle he starts screaming, like he subconsciously knows it's there.'

'That sounds right.' Said Bulma. 'Oh well, we'll just have to hold him down.'

'Honey, you're in no condition to be doing that.' Dr Briefs said. Bulma winked.

'Not me, but our new friend here is more than capable.' She said.

Meanwhile, in the forest near North City, Krillin had been wandering the skies looking for any sign of Piccolo and the others for quite some time.

'I can't see anything in this forest.' He said. Suddenly, he felt a power coming towards him and he turned around to meet it. It was Gohan.

'We found my dad.' Gohan said happily.

'Really? That's great. How is he?'

'He's pretty sick. I think the others might be having the same problem.' Gohan said.

'But we saw in the crystal ball that Piccolo was awake, surely the illness will wear off soon, right?'

'I'm not sure, I can't even sense Piccolo's energy.' Gohan said. He began to yell out Piccolo's name. Krillin did the same.

In the dense forest about 50 miles from where Gohan and Krillin were, Piccolo was trying to wake up the sleeping Saiyans. He was over the illness, but he had very little energy, as though it had all been sucked out of him. He heard someone yelling his name. His super sensitive hearing had not been affected. 'That's Gohan.' He said and jumped in the air, ready to fly, but instead he just landed on the ground, his nose connecting with the hard ground.

'I can't even fly? Great.' He thought out loud. He started yelling back to Gohan with no answer.

'They're too far away to hear me.' He said. 'I'll try and reach Gohan telepathically.' Piccolo concentrated hard and found Gohan's energy signal.

_Gohan, can you hear me? _He said. Gohan's face lit up at the sound of Piccolo's voice in his head.

_Yes Piccolo, where are you?_

_I can hear you yelling Gohan, but I can't seem to fly. _He said. _So we're gonna have to play a little game of Marco polo._ He said. Gohan and Krillin flew around yelling out Piccolo's name and he relayed telepathically whether they were closer or further away, they eventually found him, hidden amongst the dense scrub. Gohan was excited to see his mentor alive and well.

'I'm glad you're alright Piccolo.' Gohan said.

'Thanks kid, but I'm not that great, all my energy's been sucked, I can't even fly.' He said, frustrated. Gohan and Krillin looked over at the unconscious Saiyans on the ground.

'Think the same thing will happen to them?' Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded.

'How are we going to get these guys back to Capsule Corp?' Krillin said. 'I mean are we just going to carry them?' Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out the cruiser capsule he borrowed from Bulma the day before.

'I have this. It should carry us all there.' He said and clicked the capsule button. After they had loaded everyone in the cruiser they were on their way back to Capsule Corp.

'Hey Piccolo, I thought you guys were kidnapped, why are you out in the scrub?' Krillin said.

'I don't know, maybe they just wanted Goku.' He said.

'But my dad's at Bulma's house.' Gohan said.

'What?' Said Piccolo. 'I could have sworn I saw him get taken away by one of those guys.'

'Well, he was, but he was saved by Bardock.' Gohan said.

'Bardock, that name sounds familiar.' Piccolo replied.

'It does doesn't it.' Said Krillin.

'Yep, we've all heard that name before, it's a Saiyan name.' Gohan replied.

'So you did find that Saiyan?' Krillin said.

'Yeah and the funny thing is, he said he is my dad's dad.' Gohan smiled.

Krillin and Piccolo just gasped in unison. Krillin suddenly remembered a conversation Frieza had with Goku.

'I remember now, Frieza told Goku about his father, but I thought he was killed by Frieza's blast.' Krillin said. Gohan began to explain everything on their long trip back to West City.

Dr Brief held up the needle and got it ready to pierce Goku's skin, just as he was about to, Goku began to scream.

'Seriously, he is the strongest guy in the universe and he can't stand needles, what a joke.' Bulma said. 'Bardock, go hold him down please.'

Bardock walked up to his son and held onto his arm, as Dr Brief's placed the needle to his skin, Goku began to struggle, but was easily overpowered.

'He doesn't seem to be trying very hard for someone who's scared of needles.' Bardock said.

'It's probably because he's sick. He'll most likely recover soon.' Dr Brief's explained as he found Goku's vein. He took the syringe out of Goku's skin and replaced it with a tissue and gave the sample to Bulma.

'This might give us some answers' she said and walked out of the room.

Gohan and the gang returned back and immediately placed the sick into bed. Dr Briefs had lots of questions to ask Piccolo regarding his symptoms, but Piccolo was reluctant to answer.

Gohan sat on the lounge next to Bardock as he explained how he snuck aboard the time capsule with Trunks and Goten when suddenly, the front door burst open and Chichi raced in, she immediately saw the puffy hair sitting on the lounge and ran over to greet her husband.

'Goku!' She yelled. And jumped onto the lounge, but wasn't met by her husband's face, but a scarred one. 'What happened to your face?' She said, and fainted back on the lounge.

'Oh no, mum!' Gohan yelled. Bardock stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

She composed herself quickly and began to look around.

'Where's Goku?' She said.' Who's this imposter?'

'Dad's in bed sick, that's Bardock.' Gohan explained. 'That's dad's Saiyan dad.' He said.

'What?' Chichi yelled and ran over to examine the newly acquainted Saiyan. After she had looked at him, she shrugged in acceptance. 'Oh well, stranger things have happened.' She extended her hand to Bardock.

'Hi, I'm Chichi. I suppose you could call me your daughter in law.' She smiled. Bardock couldn't help but think _the women on this planet are just like the ones on Vegeta, strange creatures they are. _

The next people to enter the door were the posse from Master Roshi's, Videl had already explained everything to them and even made a courtesy call to Chichi, hence why she had arrived so suddenly. Bardock was introduced to everyone and they went in to see Goku and the others who were all sleeping

'Oh my poor Goku.' Said Chichi. Bulma entered the room.

'Ok guys, the test results are back, I think we should head to the living room and brew some coffee, there's a lot of explaining here.' She said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The gang sat in Bulma's living room casually awaiting the results of the tests run on Goku. Trunks, Goten, Vegeta and Goku slept peacefully in the recovery room, but for Piccolo, the effects of the virus that caused nausea had completely worn off, however his energy levels had been lowered substantially to the level of the average human, which was enough to get him around, but nowhere near the level needed to defeat the threat that plagued them at the tournament. Mrs Briefs brought out a large supply of muffins, cookies and cakes to be shared around. She also brewed coffee, while Bulma and her dad sat with the others. Dr Brief's explained the results.

'From the test result, it looks as though Goku and the other's blood cells have been contaminated with some kind of virus. Unfortunately we cannot tell what the virus is.' He said. 'It's made up of strange compounds that I have never seen before, nor even thought was possible to generate artificially, but from the looks of it one of the molecular compounds I've been able to figure out is M341 and by my medical books, this has the power to drain energy.' He said.

'I do not recognise any of the other compounds in this virus though, so unfortunately that's all the information I can give you, but basically everyone who has been infected has had their energy completely drained.' He said.

'I could have told you that.' Said Piccolo in frustration. 'I want to know how I can get my energy back!'

'Well, under normal circumstances the M341 compound should wear off within five hours, but the symptoms have been persisting for much longer than that. I fear that one of the other compounds may be acting as a catalyst to keep the M341 active. I haven't had time yet to research it, but it's a pretty fair bet that I'm right.' He continued. 'Now, the good news is, I can easily provide an anti-dote for the compound M341 stream as it already exists, but until I find out what the other compounds in the drug do, It's better to not take the chance, just in case it has an opposite effect and gives out too much energy, causing self-destruction.'

'I think that the people who attacked Goku used similar technology to get their super strength, but in a controlled environment. It's genius.' Bulma said.

'Well, if that's the case this is going to be a hard fight to win.' Said Gohan.

'What? We're really gonna fight these guys?' Said Krillin. 'I mean, they let everyone go, surely they're just pulling a joke or something.' He laughed uneasily.

'I have a feeling they'll attack again Krillin, in any circumstance, we can't take the chance. We have to be prepared.' Gohan replied.

'Anyway, I'm going to get back to my research and try to figure these compounds out.' Dr Brief's said and walked off to his lab.

'Hey so this means that besides Gohan, I'm the strongest in the world right now?' Krillin joked. Number 18 smacked him on the back of the head, proving her superiority.

It was beginning to grow late and the sun was starting to fall. Krillin and the gang from Master Roshi's returned home, as did Videl. Gohan and Chichi decided to stay in case Goku or Goten woke up. Piccolo didn't really have a choice since being there was the best bet he had at getting cured. Sitting looking out the window was Bardock, Bulma approached him.

'Hey, I suppose you'd be wanting to stay to.' She said. He didn't look at her.

'Seriously, what is wrong with these Saiyans, they are all rude ignorant jerks! And when was the last time you took a bath, you stink!' She said holding her nose. Bardock looked at her bashfully.

'You have to have a bath before you stay here, house rules. Follow me and I'll get you some fresh clothes.' She said. Gohan laughed.

'No pink Bulma!' Bardock looked at him confused, but followed anyway. While Bardock was in the shower, Bulma, Chichi and Gohan sat in the living room. Suddenly, Chichi screamed as though something had frightened her. Gohan jumped out of his chair, ready to attack.

'What's wrong, what is it?' He yelled.

'I completely forgot?' She said. 'How did your exam go?' She asked. Gohan began to laugh awkwardly.

Goku woke up, not making a sound. _Where am I? _He thought. He looked around and saw Vegeta, Goten and Trunks all lying in beds rigged up to machines, he looked down to see he was rigged up as well. He began pulling chords off his body and eventually got up. Since his last awakening, his body had become lighter now, but he was still dizzy from the fever. He flopped past the other beds, trying to maintain his balance, but by the time he reached the corridor, he had to lean against the wall. In the hallway he looked around at the familiar colours and pattern of the wall.

_This looks like Bulma's house?_ He thought and proceeded to stagger down the hall, finding a picture of Bulma's parents on the wall. 'Well what do you know, it is!'he cheered as much as he could in his condition, but his celebration was cut short when his bladder began to ache. He looked down the hall, he had gathered his bearings and realised where in the house he was. _Bathroom should be down here somewhere._ He thought and continued towards it.

After Gohan had finished explaining he was sure he aced the exam he decided to go check on his dad, but to his dismay, he was gone. 'Where is he?' Gohan yelled. Piccolo, Chichi and Bulma came running. They peered in to see everyone except Goku lying in bed, rigged up to machines.

'Maybe he woke up and went somewhere?' Bulma said. Gohan began to run down the hall, followed closely by Chichi. Bulma and Piccolo stayed behind, Bulma's stomach wouldn't allow her run anymore and Piccolo was out of breath.

Goku had made it to the bathroom and pressed the button to allow himself in. The room was filled with fog from the just finished shower. Goku, still dizzy with fever, stared meekly through the thick glaze of mist, waiting for it to clear. Through the haze he found what he thought was his reflection. Upon looking into it, he laughed.

'Wow, I do look beat up. Where'd that scar come from? Why am I wearing a towel?' He said as Gohan and Chichi ran straight past, they quickly came back where they saw Goku and Bardock meeting for the first time. Goku turned around.

'Oh hey guys, can someone explain where I got this scar from?' He said as he pressed his index finger deeply into his left cheek, there was nothing there. Chichi smiled.

'Oh Goku.' She laughed.

Bardock got dressed in the spare room, thinking about his recent encounter. 'I don't even think he noticed I was a person.' He said. 'Must have been the fever. Unless he is incredibly naïve.' He walked out dressed in one of Vegeta's black muscle shirts and went straight to the living room. Goku was sitting at the table eating a large portion of food while Gohan tried to explain what had happened.

'Dad, you don't have a scar on your face.' He said.

'But Gohan, I clearly saw it in the mirror, it was right there.' He said almost inaudible as his mouth was full of food.

'Dad, that wasn't your reflection that was Bardock.' Gohan said. Goku swallowed his food and started to think.

'Bardock, Bardock, I've heard that name somewhere before.' He said. Gohan nodded.

'Yeah, he was the disguised Saiyan at the tournament.'

'Really? I swear I've heard that name before, but I've never met a Saiyan named Bardock that I know of.' He said and took another big gulp of food. As soon as Goku saw the big pile of food on the bench, it was as though all signs of fever suddenly lifted and he had turned back into his regular self.

Piccolo looked on in the distance at Goku stuffing his face in disgust. _I'm never going to get used to that_ He thought.

'Maybe he just needed food.' Bulma said to Chichi.

'Goku always just needs food.' Chichi responded. 'Trust me, when it's all gone, he'll be 'sick' again.' This was the point where Bardock walked into the living room and saw the banquet laid out on the table. His stomach automatically growled and caused everyone to look at him, even Goku, his mouth full of food again. Goku swallowed it down and yelled out.

'Hey, Bardock is it? You sound as hungry as I feel, come have a bite!' He was so casual, so happy go lucky. Bardock sat down and admired yet another banquet in front of him.

'Hey, sorry I walked in on you in the bathroom earlier, I really thought you were me in the mirror, I'm just glad I don't have a scar on my face.' He laughed. Bardock couldn't believe how cheerful this guy was.

'So anyway.' Goku continued. 'Gohan says your name is Bardock right? I've heard that name somewhere before, but the only Saiyan I've met that looked like me was named Turles, do you know him?' Goku asked, Bardock shook his head. 'Then again there was also my brother who showed up and tried to kidnap my son, but he had really really long hair.' Goku said. Gohan kicked his dad on the foot, hard. Goku screeched.

'Ow, what was that for Gohan?' He yelled.

'I don't think that's a good conversation to be having.' Gohan whispered.

'Huh? Why not?' Goku asked. Gohan slapped his face with his palm.

'So where's Raditz now?' Bardock said. Goku smiled.

'Wow, you even know his name. Well, he rocked up here, told me I was a Saiyan then told me to kill everyone on Earth or he'd kill Gohan.' Goku explained casually.

'And what did you do?' Bardock asked, but before Goku could reply Gohan banged him upside the head and made him bite his tongue.

'Gohan that really hurt.' Goku muttered, his tongue throbbing.

'Well anyway, that's enough of this conversation, why don't we get some dessert.' Gohan laughed awkwardly.

'Raditz is dead isn't he?' Bardock asked. Goku nodded, his tongue recovered.

'I held him down and Piccolo over there shot a hole through his stomach and killed him.' Gohan fell off his chair.

'Leave me out of this!' Piccolo yelled. Bardock looked down at the food in front of him. He never expected his sons to meet in battle, but he assumed from the conversation that Kakarot was not an average Saiyan, so he accepted his eldest son's death.

'Hey, so since you know Raditz I suppose you know something about me then?' Goku said. Bardock looked down at the table. 'You look like me, are you like a cousin, another brother or something?' Goku took another bite of food. Bardock continued to look down. Goku was utterly clueless as to who he was talking to so Bardock decided it was time to get it out of the way, instead of letting it stew any more. He spoke to his food, avoiding eye contact with his son.

'Well, the day Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta was two days after my son was born, somehow, after that blast I was sent into the past, but I also had a psychic vision that one day that son would grow up to kill Frieza… His name was Kakarot.' Goku just stared blankly. He was not shocked that his father was sitting in front of him, just more embarrassed that he had practically proclaimed he killed his other son in front of him. He wondered for a moment what he should say, he had never even thought about his father before, but he remembered now what Frieza had said 'I believe you are his offspring' Goku had just shrugged it off and didn't even give it a second thought because he didn't care, he didn't want to know. That man did not exist in his life, until today, and Goku was completely unprepared for it, but he decided not to make a big deal out of it, because it had never been a big deal to him. He swallowed his food and smiled.

'Well, I technically didn't kill Frieza, I just turned him into a floating torso.' And then he laughed.

Bardock looked up at the chuckling Saiyan in awe. _Did he even hear what I said? _He wondered, knowing very well that he did. Whether he chose to ignore it because he couldn't accept it or choice to ignore it because it didn't matter, Bardock couldn't figure out, but Gohan could and he smiled softly. They spent the rest of the meal discussing Bardock's psychic powers and how he had ended up in the present, not mentioning the fact that he was Goku's father again for the rest of the night.

Bulma observed Goku and Piccolo. Goku was laughing away, eating truckloads of food as usual and Piccolo was standing against the wall not saying a word. _This is really strange, both Piccolo and Goku seem completely fine now, the only thing missing is their super human strength. _She thought. She went to check up on Trunks and Vegeta, they looked like they were still asleep, but as she went to walk out she heard Vegeta whisper 'Bulma?' He was awake, Bulma raced up to him happily and he got up.

'I'm so glad you're alright.' She gleamed. Vegeta rubbed his head.

'I feel like shit. What happened?' Bulma explained everything that happened and in that time Trunks and Goten began to stir as well. Once their dizziness had subsided, Bulma lead the boys out into the living room and Chichi immediately squeezed the life out of Goten. Vegeta stared at Bardock.

'So, is this the Saiyan we were so scared of?' He gloated.

'Yeah, his name's Bardock.' Goku laughed. Vegeta's eyes shot open, he knew exactly who Bardock was. He was the Saiyan who lead a gang of bandits and destroyed inhabitants on over a dozen planets before the Planet Vegeta was destroyed, he was also Kakarot's father.

_Why is Kakarot acting so casual? Doesn't he realise his father is sitting directly opposite him? _He looked at the new Saiyan who was just sitting there answering Goku's questions, looking just as confused as Vegeta was.

Bardock tossed and turned that night, he had a dream, a vision of himself bleeding to death and his son just looking at him as if he had no compassion for him left at all. Bardock woke up in a panic, unable to tell if it were a nightmare or a portrait of his demise.

e sH


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alchartz sat in his command chair staring out the window through the passing clouds and pale sky when the two ship scientists Steel and Gold walked in.

'Alchartz, the radar suggests that our friends are staying in West City, all four of them. I believe Kakarot will be there as well.' Steel said. Alchartz continued to stare out the window.

'Then we shall go there.' He replied.

'Alchartz, before we go through with this, I just thought I would let you know that I have been doing some research on the Saiyans on this planet. Since we've discovered that Kakarot's Earth name is Goku I have been asking some of our allies about him on other planets. They say he is the same person who defeated Frieza.' Gold said. Alchartz continued to stare into the pattern of clouds. 'Maybe he's not a vicious Saiyan like the others, is it really necessary to cause pain to someone who has helped us rather than hindered?'

Alchartz turned around to face his servants. He stared hatefully into their eyes. 'If his intentions were to help us, why has he befriended the prince who is notorious for destroying innocence?' Alchartz said. Gold sighed.

'The Saiyans had their own grievances with Frieza, Kakarot was most likely avenging them. We shall continue as planned.' Alchartz explained and turned around to face out the window yet again. Steel and Gold left.

'He has a point.' Steel said. Gold nodded.

'I suppose you're right, there is no way a Saiyan could be anything else but a bloodthirsty killer.' Gold approached a window of a ship and looked down at the houses below. _I just don't understand why he didn't destroy the inhabitants of this planet._

Bardock had been awake for a while, usually he would be up by now, but today he just lay in bed. He woke up to another vision, one that gave him a clue as to who they might be dealing with, it followed on from the vision he had had the night before where he was bleeding to death, while his son looked at him with no sympathy or compassion. He saw eight people standing over him, all from different races he had slaughtered in the weeks leading up to the demise of Planet Vegeta. Bardock and his crew had conquered several planets, but from is vision he left the wrong people alive. He decided there was no point lying in bed all day and he got up. He entered the living room to find a large quantity of empty plates stacked on the table and more being served to five hungry Saiyans. Chichi saw Bardock walk in and told him to take a seat. He did so and he carved into the food, just like the others.

'How was your sleep Bardock.' Gohan asked.

'It was alright, but I think my psychic powers may have come in handy for a change, I saw a vision and I think I know who we are dealing with.' He said. Everyone stopped eating and stared at him.

'Really? Who?' Goku asked. Bardock explained his vision, but left out the fact he was bleeding to death. He explained the characteristics of the eight people in his vision, their races, their traits, what makes them unique.

'Two of the people came from a race of highly sophisticated scientists called Chebs, who had manufactured medicines and technology never thought possible, these were probably the ones who designed the energy altering compound. Two more are from a warrior race known as Brontians, they are a bit like the Saiyans, but nowhere near as powerful. One of those was most likely the one that entered the tournament.' He said, trying to avoid the conversation about how he knew all these races. He suddenly remembered the leader, Alchartz. He knew the face well. It was a face he could never forget. In his vision, Alchartz looked malicious yet thrilled. However, on their first meeting he was fearful. His sad green eyes poked out through his orange tinged skin, looking for mercy. Bardock now regretted giving it to him.

'The leader is an Artmolian. A master tactician race. I can understand why he is the leader. Very cunning and very strategic. His right hand man is from a race called the Moltions, not a very strong or smart race, but extremely honest and loyal. There was another one there, a Kanassin, like me they have the ability to see into the future, and the eighth I didn't get a good look at, but I'm sure he has some strange power.' He stated.

Vegeta stared at Bardock, he knew exactly how Bardock knew of all these races, they were the ones he had killed before Planet Vegeta blew up. He had wanted to go to the Brontian planet himself, but as soon as he was about to leave it was reported that a band of low levels had already done the job. Vegeta decided to keep his mouth shut about it for now, well at least around Kakarot.

'That is quite a team.' Gohan said. 'Bardock, your psychic powers aren't so useless after all, you were able to figure out seven of the eight of our enemies and figure out what their strengths were.' Gohan said. Bardock smiled awkwardly, he knew the truth, but at this point, he believed the truth was left better unsaid. He looked over to see Vegeta staring at him with accusing eyes, he looked away quickly.

'But Gohan.' Goku said with his mouth full. He swallowed hard. 'The guy who caught me, he said he wanted to get revenge on the Saiyans? Why is that I wonder, surely all those races can't all have a problem with Saiyans, can they?' Vegeta smiled.

'Well, we did slaughter a lot of people.' He said and shovelled in another lot of food. Bardock excused himself and walked outside. Vegeta followed him hastily.

Bardock exited the doors of Capsule Corp and looked silently into a flower garden Mrs. Brief's had tended to. He heard footsteps come up behind him, but he already knew who it was.

'So, Bardock.' Vegeta said, Bardock turned to face him.

'What is it?' He asked. Vegeta smiled.

'Did your psychic powers tell you they were here to get revenge on your son for your actions?' He asked. Bardock sighed. 'You should have left the elite jobs to the elite soldiers, we wouldn't have left any survivors.' Vegeta bragged. Bardock grew angry.

'Just because you're the prince doesn't mean I can't kick your arse.' Bardock said. Vegeta laughed. He was enjoying his power in this situation, knowing that his physical power had been drained.

'Don't worry. I won't let Kakarot know about your little secret yet. It's more fun this way.' Vegeta said and went back inside. Bardock stayed outside wondering if he should just blast Vegeta or not, he decided against it.

In the lab, Bulma and her dad were working tirelessly, they had managed to crack the molecular codes surrounding the virus, but trying to figure out how to stop their spread was a completely different matter. Bulma gently poured a drop of chemical into another one, but a cloud of smoke appeared and the liquid completely dried up. She sighed.

'It's no use.' She said. 'These chemical compounds are so state of the art, I'm starting to doubt if they actually exist.' Dr Brief's was busy transferring chemicals from one test tube to another, he put a green liquid into a yellow one and it turned completely crystal clear.

'Success!' he said. Bulma looked up at him.

'I think this is our answer Bulma.' He said. Showing her the clear substance.

A few hours later Bulma walked out to the living room to find it completely deserted. She went outside to find the crowd watching Goku and Krillin, who were standing opposite each other. They were looking very seriously at each other. Bulma watched as the two spoke.

'Krillin!' Goku said. 'I want you to punch me in the stomach as hard as you can. I want to see if I can still take a punch. If I still have a high level of endurance then I might be able to fight.' Krillin looked at him.

'But Goku, I don't want to hurt you or anything…. Wow, am I really saying this?' He said. 'Ok, I'll give it a shot.' but before he charged he thought. _I'll just punch him lightly, just in case.'_ And his fist connected with Goku's stomach, sending him to his knees and coughing up blood. Krillin flinched.

'Oh no, Goku, are you alright?' He yelled.

'Well, I think that settles it.' Goku spluttered, a smile crossing his face. 'Krillin either didn't use his full power, or he's gotten extremely weak.' Goku got up still holding his stomach. 'If you were using the power I knew you had, I think I wouldn't be alive right now.' He laughed.

'Um guys!' Bulma yelled. 'Sorry to interrupt you killing each other, but I think we've reached a breakthrough, come through I want to show you something.' She walked back inside. Everyone followed her into her lab.

She held up a vile of pale blue liquid.

'Dad and I have managed to create a replica of the drug that was injected into Goku.' She said. 'This is it, now we still aren't exactly sure what everything in it does, but we were able to figure out its chemical structure.' She put the light blue vial down and picked up the clear one.

'This is what we've come up with, we've combined what we know with some educated guess work and come up with what we believe to be an antidote. However, its only temporary at this stage, it acts more as a shield against the virus rather than a cure. It will stop it, but it will eventually wear off. I would give it maybe an hour.' Bulma said. 'We'll try and think of something else in the meantime, but until then, this is the best we can do.'

'Bulma, that's fantastic!' Goku said. 'Even if it's just temporary, it's still better than nothing, right?' Bulma sighed.

'There is a problem though.' Everyone looked at her. 'When the barrier wears off, I'm afraid the symptoms that you experienced when you were first injected with the drug will return and may even become worse than before.' She said. 'It would leave you in a lot of pain, it may even kill you.' The smiles quickly left everyone's faces. The cure was more deadly than the disease.

'Well, we don't really need it right now.' Piccolo said. 'It's not like we're in any danger here.'

'Well, if something does happen, the medicine will be in my lab.' Bulma said, Goku walked up to her and grabbed the vial, looking at the liquid.

'So do we just drink it?' He asked. Bulma suddenly grinned.

'Nope, we have to inject it directly into your blood stream.' Bulma said, Goku turned pale.

'Does that mean…' He stuttered. 'a…needle.' Bulma nodded. Goku put the vial on the table and backed away.

'You know, Piccolo's right. We're in absolutely no danger here, I think it's best we wait for another cure. You know one that isn't so… invasive.' He said timidly.

'Seriously Kakarot!' Vegeta pouted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the Capsule Corp living room, silence lingered. Bulma and her father were in the lab, busily working on a more permanent antidote. The rest of the gang were crowded around the television with nothing to do except wait. Bardock sat in one corner of the room, with Goten and Trunks crowding around him, making him uncomfortable.

'So you're my grandpa?' Goten said staring at the Saiyan. 'You look just like my dad, if you didn't look so serious I swear I wouldn't be able to tell you apart.' He joked. Bardock didn't acknowledge the miniature Saiyan.

Piccolo was standing on another side of the room, at first he was gazing at the television watching the soap opera that Number 18 was so adamant about watching to everyone else's dismay, but his focus soon shifted when he thought he heard someone talking about him from a great distance. He turned to the window, closed his eyes and opened his ears trying to find a clearer signal. Gohan noticed Piccolo's back was turned and he approached him.

'Piccolo what's up?' He asked, but Piccolo shushed him hastily. The interruption of Gohan's voice had caused Piccolo to notice the sounds closer to him rather than the ones he was trying to track. He rushed outside to escape the disrupting noises; Gohan followed him, in silence.

Piccolo concentrated, he picked up sounds from all over West city. People chirping and laughing about their days, others loathing over theirs. With so many sounds penetrating his ears, his strong mentality was needed to focus on just one conversation. After searching for a few moments he found the voices he had heard earlier. He concentrated hard and could hear every word that was being said as if they were having the conversation directly in front of him. 'Alchartz!' Piccolo heard one of them say. 'We are on direct route for West City, we will be there in six hours.'

'Excellent work Steele, our plan is formulating perfectly, soon we will have all the remaining Saiyans at our mercy.' Piccolo's eyes shot open, the enemy was heading straight for them!

'How could they know where we are?' He said out loud. Gohan walked up behind him.

'Piccolo what's wrong?' He asked. Piccolo turned around.

'Their coming here Gohan! Alchartz and his men.' He said.

'Who's Alchartz?' Gohan asked.

'I'm assuming he is the one who has formulated this whole plan, the one who ordered our kidnapping.' Piccolo explained. 'They're coming here anyway. We have to move out quickly.' He said.

'But how do they know where we are?' Gohan asked. This was something Piccolo did not know. They talked as though it was not a guess either, that they knew exactly where to find them. A coincidence? Possibly, but Piccolo assumed there was another explanation. With his frustration an itch in the back of his neck became irritated. He went to scratch it remembering that it had been persistently bothering him since he awoke in the woods. There was a small lump on the back of his neck, like a bite from a mosquito. Piccolo scratched it ferociously still trying to pinpoint how Alchartz knew their location. Suddenly, his eyes shot open as he felt the lump protruding from his neck. He scratched at it harder, digging deep into the skin.

'Piccolo?' Gohan said concerned. 'You're going to scratch your neck out.' Piccolo yelled for Gohan to walk over and take a look at his neck, Gohan did so and noticed a large purple bruise tattooed on his skin.

'Yeah you have a bruise on it.' He said.

'I knew it wasn't a bite.' Piccolo said and proceeded to dig his nails around the bite and pull a small device from his neck. He looked at the flashing tool for a moment then ran inside, Gohan followed.

'They're coming here!' Piccolo yelled. Everyone looked at him in bewilderment and confusion.

'Alchartz and his men, they are coming here!'

'Who's Alchartz?' Goten asked. Piccolo held up the tracking device.

'Alchartz is the guy who planted this into the back of my neck. He let us go in the hope that we would lead him and his men to Goku and Gohan.' Piccolo explained. 'They might have planted them in all of us.' Vegeta felt the back of his neck.

'Come to think of it, my neck was very itchy when I regained consciousness! I thought it was just a mosquito bite though' He said. Goten and Trunks confirmed this as well. Piccolo pointed to the spot where the device was located in Vegeta's neck, but Vegeta could not remove it on his own, Piccolo used his sharp nails to dig into the Prince's neck, targeting the bloody device. He did the same for the two half-Saiyans. They weren't as willing to have their skin ripped as Vegeta was though. Piccolo held the four trackers in his hand.

'We have to get rid of them.' Said Gohan.

'No, we should leave them here and we should leave, it will seem more suspicious if they just up and go after being here for so long.' Piccolo explained.

'That won't work either.' Goku interrupted. 'What if they show up and blow the place up? I'd feel pretty guilty if all Dr. Brief's animals were killed.'

'Dad's right.' Gohan confirmed. It's too risky.

'Hang on.' Piccolo said. 'I overheard their conversation and they said they will be here in six hours. Maybe we should formulate a plan and go to them before they come to us.'

'Oh and what do you suppose we do?' Vegeta said. 'You, Kakarot, the two brats and I are useless. The only people we have are Mr University who spends more time making out with his girlfriend then lifting weights and a low-level Saiyan who is weaker than Krillin's wife!'

'You're forgetting about the temporary antidote.' Piccolo said.

'Pfft, our only hope with using that is fusion, and by the looks of it Kakarot won't even consider taking the antidote.'

'Hey come on, I never said I wouldn't take it… I just said I wouldn't get it done through a needle.' Goku laughed awkwardly.

'Look, we have six hours. Surely we can think of something before then. All we know is that we are dealing with beings who are stronger than a Super Saiyan 3.' Piccolo said.

'Hey I've got an idea!' Said Goku. 'If Bardock and Gohan fuse they could become more powerful than a Super Saiyan 3 and I might not have to take the antidote after all.' Goku said. Bardock instantly froze. He didn't have any intention of getting involved in this fight.

'I never said I was going to be part of this.' He said and left his stoop against the wall. He walked past Goten and Trunks and towards the exit, stopping momentarily. 'I came here searching for power, not to fight other people's battles for them.' He began to walk outside, but Vegeta stopped him.

'Why? Are you scared?' He accused. Bardock stopped. 'Or is it because you're too weak?' Bardock turned to see Vegeta's taunting smirk, the one he showed to establish his power and dominance as prince. Although Vegeta did not have the physical strength to take Bardock on, he knew he had the upper hand as he knew why Bardock did not want to fight.

'Vegeta, what are you doing?' Goku asked.

'I'm just stating the truth Kakarot.' Vegeta said, 'Bardock isn't someone we can trust you know.' He smiled, Bardock charged at Vegeta and punched him right in the mouth before Vegeta could say any more. Vegeta fell to the ground with a bloody nose, Bardock was going to charge again, until Gohan held him back. Goku helped Vegeta to his feet and he began to cackle in laughter at Bardock's pitifulness.

'Oh look, you can't even knock me out when my energy is drained. Just proves you're a low-level weakling!' Vegeta taunted.

'That's enough Vegeta, we have more important things to worry about.' Goku said. Vegeta got up and stared at Bardock, still smirking. He closed his eyes and spoke.

'You couldn't even beat Dodoria.'

Bardock's mind went blank. Vegeta knew about Dodoria slaughtering his team, he remembered seeing his friends lying in their own blood, Toma dying in his arms. His rage and anger at Frieza for betraying him swirled inside him, and Vegeta mocking him, making him feel weak and powerless, allowing him to remember how he could not protect his friends and how he himself was almost killed by Dodoria, how he was defeated by Frieza. At that moment, with his head swirling with all the tribulations of the past, Bardock snapped and in an instant fit of rage he lost control of his power and it exploded, causing an excessive amount of damage to the Capsule Corp living area. His hair began to rise and become a tint of blonde, momentarily. His eyes turned a dull green, but then receded back to black. Gohan released him as he fell to his hands and knees, sweat pouring yet again, and he banged his fist on the floor, leaving a dint in the carpet. He had attained the power once again, but he could not hold onto it.

Bulma ran out to the living area after she had felt a miniature earthquake in her lab. She looked around at shattered glass and broken tables, then saw Bardock on the ground, instantly knowing that a fight had occurred inside.

'Alright, who is responsible for this?' She yelled. Looking at Gohan and Bardock.

'It was me!' Vegeta smiled, taking full responsibility. Everyone looked at him.

'I asked Bardock to show me his Super Saiyan powers, I forgot to mention we should do it outside.' He laughed. Everyone just stared at him in awe, even Bulma.

'Well then.' She said, still shocked. 'Remember to take it outside next time.' And returned to her lab. Bardock rose, he had calmed down now, realising that Vegeta only taunted him because he knew he was capable of becoming a Super Saiyan. Vegeta looked to him.

'I can teach you how to hold onto that power, but in return you have to help us.' He said. 'This is just as much your battle as it is ours.' Bardock knew exactly what he meant by that last line, but it fitted in with everything that had just happened. Bardock nodded.

'Fusion is our best option!' Goku said. 'Bardock and Gohan fused together will be more than enough!'

They made preparations to learn the fusion dance, outside. Goku and Vegeta showed Bardock and Gohan a step by step guide on the fusion dance, Bardock looked on in amazement. 'That looks so….' He started.

'Retarded.' Gohan finished. Bardock nodded.

'Almost as retarded as Gohan's Saiyaman moves.' Vegeta added. Gohan proceeded to argue about Saiyaman's style, until Goku interrupted.

'Trust me, we don't have any other options right now.' He assured them.

'You know, you could just take the antidote.' Said Vegeta, Goku laughed.

'Come on let's not get hasty.' He said.

'I'm doing the stupid dance, you can take the shot!' Vegeta raged.

They spent the next two hours practicing the fusion dance. Then it was time to try it for real. Gohan and Bardock performed the fusion dance and merged into an obese person. With a mix of their hairstyles, a small scar on the face and Bardock's fierce eyes.

'Well, that didn't work.' Goku laughed. Half an hour later Bardon changed back into Bardock and Gohan.

'Were we meant to be that fat?' Bardock asked.

'No, you two didn't touch your fingers properly, that's why it didn't work.' Goku's stomach growled. 'Hey, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!' They went inside for some lunch. Trunks and Goten were cleaning up the smashed glass and were happy for a break. While they ate they thought about their attack plan.

'Ok, so the ship is due here in approximately four hours, making it 3pm, right?' Piccolo explained. 'Well, I think it's best we try to intercept it before then, from the sound of it, I think they're coming here from the West Side, I can still hear them faintly. Right now I think a head on attack is our best bet' He said.

'I think we should take the antidote half an hour before their due to arrive and then intercept them, it shouldn't take us very long to find the ship. I also think we should ask Majin Buu to join us, the more people we have helping us the better.' He continued. Gohan agreed to call Mr Satan and ask for Buu's assistance.

They spent the next three hours perfecting the fusion, Gohan and Bardock had transformed into Bardon twice in those two hours successfully and were ready to take on the enemy. Mr Satan, Videl and Majin Buu had rocked up and Buu agreed to help them. It was half past two on the clock and it was time to take the antidote and get onto the ship. Piccolo and Vegeta took the antidote easily, Trunks was scared but just looked away. Goku and Goten on the other hand were very scared.

'Goten, just take the damn thing.' Trunks said, forming a Ki ball in his hand. 'Look, my powers are back!' He said. Goten nodded and took the needle, wincing a little. Goku stepped back.

'You know what, I don't think you guys need me in this fight, I mean you've got Gotenks, you've got Bardon, we don't need Gogeta.' He said. Bulma grew cross.

'Seriously Goku, you are such a baby.' She said.

'Well we're going!' Said Vegeta, flying off with Bardock, Gohan, Majin Buu, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks.

Goku stayed behind watching them fly off. Krillin and 18 walked up behind him and he turned around.

'Hey guys, bit close aren't you?' He asked. Before he could compose himself Number 18 and Krillin had held him down so he couldn't move and Bulma was inserting the needle into his skin. He kicked and screamed, but it was too late. The antidote was already flowing through his blood and they let him up.

'What is your problem?' He said rubbing his arm. 'That really hurt.'

'Sorry Goku, but something had to be done.' Krillin explained. Goku's pain soon subsided when he realised his powers had returned to him. He quickly rushed to help in the fight, leaving the others behind.

Piccolo directed the crew to the direction he could hear the voices; they found a ship floating in the sky, heading straight for West City. They boarded it. On the deck of the ship Gohan, Vegeta, Bardock, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo and Buu had arrived to what looked like an empty ship.

Inside, Blue and Red ran to Alchartz 'Alchartz, I can sense some power levels, we're being attacked!' Alchartz rose in shock! He was completely unprepared for a head on attack. He ordered the warriors to attack them!

'I can hear them talking.' Said Piccolo. 'They know we're here. I think it's best you guys do your fusion now. They'll be out here any minute.'

Goten and Trunks and Bardock and Gohan performed the fusion dance, just as the warriors came outside they saw the two merging, the little hooded one whom in Bardock's vision he could not recognise ran out first, just in time to see Bardock and Gohan fuse into one being. He instantly recognised Bardock and ran back inside to find Alchartz.

The two warriors emerged to find Gotenks, Bardon, Piccolo, Vegeta and Buu awaiting them, Gotenks and Bardon easily transformed into Super Saiyan 3 and were ready for combat. Piccolo saw the little hooded guy waddle back inside and he knew his fight was in there, he turned to Vegeta.

'I think the leader's somewhere inside the ship, what'dya say we go in there and fish him out?' Vegeta nodded and he, Piccolo and Buu ran inside the ship.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The inside of the ship was constructed like a maze, with several passages leading to different sections on the ship. Upon entering through the main door, Piccolo, Vegeta and Buu found themselves at a crossroads, with two tunnels marking different directions.

'Can you hear anything?' Vegeta asked Piccolo. Piccolo shook his head.

'We're going to have to split up. Buu and I will go left, you can go right Vegeta.' Piccolo said and they did so.

Vegeta ran down the corridor, checking every room he found, but found no sign of any life, he did however, find a lab, filled with lots of different medicines, he stopped and examined them.

'One of these might be the antidote.' He said and began to look through them, but was unable to distinguish the language on any of the vials. As he sorted through them, he began to hear footsteps behind him and he turned around to see two aliens with strange googly eyes on each side of their heads, staring at him.

'Well well well, if it isn't the Prince Vegeta.' Said Steel.

'Trying to find the antidote are you?' Taunted Gold. Vegeta smiled.

'So I take it you two are the mastermind scientists who invented the virus that sucked my energy?' He said. Gold and Steel proudly accepted responsibility.

'I don't know why you came here Vegeta, you'll never win with no energy, Steel and I could send you to hell faster than you could turn around.' Said Gold. Vegeta smiled, then he laughed. Gold and Steel were taken aback by his cockiness.

'For scientists, you haven't done much research on me.' Vegeta said. 'Well at least on my life on Earth anyway. See I am, how would you say, physically involved with one of the smartest women on Earth, and her father, well, he's one of the most brilliant scientists of all time.' Vegeta said, forming an energy ball in his hand. Steel and Gold began to sweat and back off.

'I don't need your antidote; I can just get one made for me.' He laughed as he watched the two Chebs retreat quickly down the hall. He waited only a moment before throwing the blast after them, sending them into oblivion. As the smoke cleared he noticed the small hooded alien standing there watching, quivering in fear. Vegeta looked at him fiendishly, but the hooded alien ran away.

'I'll catch up with that little brat later, right now I better gather up some of these vials.' He said, walking back into the lab and rummaging through the different labelled test tubes, but there were so many different medicines, Vegeta couldn't carry them all. He decided it was best to go find some help and he left the room.

The hooded alien ran as fast as he could to the command control of the ship where Alchartz stood staring out the window, he stormed in, sweating and puffing. Alchartz did not turn around, he did not even acknowledge the tiny man.

'Alchartz! Vegeta has his powers back! He killed Gold and Steel.' Alchartz silence soon turned to alarm. He turned around in a rush to see his minion standing there in terror, but he himself did not feel terror, just shock that his plan had backfired and he now had to think of a plan B and quickly. Without his scientific comrades at his aide he knew he would have to rely on his brute strength and the gifts they had given him before they had perished to settle the score. He felt anger swarm over him and he let his energy swirl.

'I'll go settle this!' He said as he began to walk out the door, but before he could leave, the hooded alien stopped him.

'Wait, there's something else!' He said. Alchartz turned to face him, anger engulfing his eyes. The hooded alien looked up to him through the shadows of his cloak and began to stutter. He could see Alchartz fierceness, his desire for vengeance. He almost regretted stopping him, but it was too late to take back his words now.

'I saw….. B…Bardock!' He hesitated. Alchartz eyes calmed, he just looked into the hidden eyes of his comrade, searching for truth.

'That's impossible!' He said. 'Bardock is dead!' But the little alien shook his head.

'I saw him, I swear it was him! He and another Saiyan merged bodies or something!' He yelled. Alchartz did not respond, he gritted his teeth as the rage returned to his eyes and he ran. The hooded one followed, but standing just outside the room, waiting for them in the middle of the hallway was Piccolo and Majin Buu. Piccolo smiled.

'You should tell your friend not to yell so loud Alchartz, I could hear you from a mile away.' he said. Alchartz eased up, he was not surprised by Piccolo's cockiness and he knew that this battle was easily won.

'Piccolo! I really don't know why you help the Saiyans, they are a cruel cruel race that are notorious for killing the innocent.' He said. 'I can let you go Piccolo, if you just forget those Saiyan scum.' Piccolo took his fighting pose.

'Sorry Alchartz, but I may have had a problem with Goku in the past, but that was only because I was just like you, out for vengeance. I've been listening to your conversations Alchartz, I know exactly why you're here.' Piccolo said.

'So, you want to die?' Alchartz said. 'Fine, I'll make this quick.' Alchartz ran straight for Piccolo and smashed him in the stomach, sending him hurtling to the floor, Piccolo did not stand a chance, he lay wasted against the wall. Alchartz stood over him and laughed.

'Even with your powers back you're still no match for me!' He turned to Buu who was looking very grumpy at him.

'Oh and what's this giant pink thing?' Alchartz laughed. Buu pointed at the enemy.

'You hurt Buu's friend, you bad man!' He said and charged at Alchartz, Alchartz blew an energy blast right into Buu's stomach and smashed him into a million pieces.

'Well that was easy!' Alchartz said and he continued to run down the hall. Piccolo stood up, still in shock. Understanding now how powerful Alchartz was.

On the ship's bow, Alchartz and the hooded alien ran out to see Blue and Red fighting with the two fused beings, they were evenly matched.

'Where is he?' Alchartz said. 'Where is Bardock?'

'Right there.' Said the hooded minion, 'that's him, fused with the other guy.' Alchartz looked at the person in front of him and noticed the small scar on his face, his eyes shot open as he was immediately taken back to when the Saiyans had invaded his home planet all those years ago.

The night the Saiyans attacked, Alchartz and his wife, Emergen, hid in an underground apartment designed for emergencies. He watched from a small window as the giant apes destroyed his neighbours, his house and his race. Emergen sat in the corner of the room, shivering in terror, her pale blue eyes cried as she heard the screams coming from the outside. Alchartz was young then, he was one of the strongest of his race, but he knew he was no match for the Saiyans. All he could do at this moment was hug his wife, attempting to reassure her somewhat.

'I think it's the moon that gives them their power.' Alchartz said. 'In the morning they should return to normal and I will be able to attack them'

'Won't they just leave after their done here?' His wife asked in a sense of false hope.

'No, I've heard the Saiyans are space pirates, they won't stop until everyone on this planet is dead.' He said. They spent the night listening to the screams of their friends being slaughtered by the giant apes. Once morning came, the screaming stopped and Alchartz emerged from his hideout, ready to look for the Saiyans. His wife, without his knowledge, followed closely behind him.

He came to a rock close to where he could hear the Saiyans lollygagging and looked beyond it, he saw the gang of five, no longer apes, but people who looked very similar to his own race, except their skin was pink instead of orange and they had tails. He listened to them talk for a while.

'Hey Bardock, how much you think this planet is worth?' Said Toma.

'I dunno, it's got some good resources, but it's nothing compared to the last planet we conquered.' He replied.

'Yeah, Planet Chebbina had all those scientific developments, they say their inhabitants were smarter than Tuffles, that's why Bardock kept some alive.' Said Seleba.

'They got on my nerves though, so whiney.' Bardock replied. 'Anyway, we better move on, these races won't slaughter themselves.' The Saiyans stood up. Alchartz stayed hidden.

'That Bardock must be their leader.' He said. Bardock's back was turned and Alchartz decided to make his move. A trait of his race was that he could extend his claws like a cat, he did this and charged swiftly. Bardock's scouter showed a power level behind him, he turned to see Alchartz swipe at his face, he stepped back, but not quick enough to stop the claws ripping through his scouter and leaving a gashing wound down his left cheek. He placed his hand on his cheek in pain and stepped back, puffing. After he recovered he removed his hand from his face to see his bloody palm, knowing that he had been struck. He looked up at his enemies panicked eyes and formed a fist.

'You'll pay for that.' He said and gathered energy for a large ki blast. Alchartz fell to the ground, watching the energy swirl in front of him. He was paralysed with fear, he could not run, he had accepted his fate. As the blast left Bardock's hand and began hurtling towards him. He could not remove his eyes from it. He saw it become closer, but suddenly he noticed the light fade in a section as a shadow leapt in front of it. The blast exploded before it met with Alchartz body. He closed his eyes to shield them from the blinding light, but as he did so, could hear a woman's scream, his wife's scream. As the smoke cleared and Alchartz stared at his wife's lifeless body, he could hear the Saiyans taunting laughter. 'Oh look.' Laughed Bardock. 'He had a friend to protect him.' He cackled viciously, rubbing in the wound of Alchartz emotional trauma.

'Are you gonna finish him Bardock?' Asked Totepo. Bardock looked down at Alchartz' sad eyes, and then turned away.

'Nah, forget it. We've destroyed everything; he'll starve to death before this planet is repopulated.' He said to his team. They laughed.

'He's got a piece of meat right in front of him.' Pumbukin joked. He and his team left, laughing, leaving Alchartz to stay behind and cradle his deceased spouse.

Alchartz stared into the scar and remembered giving it to Bardock, it was the exact same shape that Alchartz had formed and he knew for sure, that the person in front of him was indeed part Bardock.

Red was pummelling into Gotenks with great ease now, he had figured out Gotenks technique and used it against him quite easily. The boys couldn't take it anymore and their bodies separated, leaving them beaten on the ground. Alchartz noticed Red was victorious and called him over promptly..

'That guy over there, he is fused as well!' He said, pointing at the Saiyan fighting Blue. 'And one of them is Bardock!' Red's eyes shot open, for he too had fallen victim to Bardock's reign of terror, as did all the inhabitants of his planet, including Blue. He nodded and went to join the fight against Bardon, but before he could, he was smashed from behind by Vegeta. Alchartz turned to aide him, but he too was taken off guard by a stray energy blast, sent by Piccolo. The two Z warriors had regrouped in the tunnel, before hastily making their way out to the bow of the ship. Alchartz hit the ground hard and Piccolo towered over him. Alchartz rolled from beneath the Namekian and used his long claws to cut Piccolo's legs off. Piccolo fell to the ground, with nothing to support him. Red recovered from Vegeta's attack then punched the Saiyan prince in the stomach. That one punch sent Vegeta to his knees and he couldn't breathe.

At that moment, Goku boarded the ship. He saw his enemies attacking Vegeta and Piccolo and he quickly turned to Super Saiyan 3 knowing that fusing with Vegeta was his only hope for winning. Red was just about to deliver the final blow to Vegeta when Goku smashed into his face. Vegeta was on the ground and Piccolo was gathering energy to regenerate his legs. Goku fought against Red and Alchartz simultaneously, although it was difficult for him to navigate around his two enemies.

Bardon was still battling hard against Blue and was holding his own very well. He managed to get the upper hand over his enemy and smashed him in the back of the neck, making him hurtle to the ground and writhe in pain. Bardon was congratulating himself momentarily, when suddenly his mind went blank. Everything went dark and suddenly he had a vision, a vision of him bleeding to death in front of Alchartz, Alchartz laughing at him in vengeance.

'Now, I can finally avenge my wife!' He said. 'And my comrades, they can also avenge their families, you're mine! Bardock!' Bardon froze, the Bardock side of him wanted to get out and began to scream, holding his head in his hands and pushing his way to the ground. The vision was distracting, but also confronting. With Bardock's spirit wanting to escape, the two split prematurely and Gohan and Bardock were down on their knees, Gohan stared at Bardock in awe for he too remembered the vision. He knew now why these people had come, why they wanted to get Goku, because he was the closest thing to Bardock they thought was alive and they wanted revenge. Bardock looked back at Gohan, knowing that he had seen the vision as well, that he knew exactly what was going on. He was fearful for only a second, when from the distance he heard Alchartz yell.

'It's him! It's Bardock!' Bardock looked over to see the remaining warriors staring straight at him, wanting his blood. Red was still fighting Goku, but quickly smashed him in the face sending him on his back. They all went for Bardock, Bardock had to retreat. He noticed the ships entrance metres away from him and he sped towards the door and into the belly of the ship, the three warriors followed, and the hooded dwarf waddled after them. Gohan watched on, he then looked over at his father, who had just recovered. Goku bounced up then looked straight ahead in a fighting stance, but he became confused when he noticed that none of his opponents were there anymore. Goku sensed Bardock's energy coming from inside and he went to storm after them, but Gohan stopped him. He knew he had to explain what was going on to his father.

Inside the ship Bardock was running through hallways, he past one corridor where the Kanassin and the Moltian, the two other members of the group, stood talking. They looked out the door just in time to see Bardock's scarred face glance in at them and they too decided to join the chase. Bardock ran as fast as he could, turning around to see if the enemy was coming. He noticed a shadow against the wall and knew that Red and Blue were catching up to him quickly. He could not kill Blue while he was fused, he was useless now he wasn't, but still he continued to run, until he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see an energy beam had pierced through him, barely missing his heart. Bardock fell on his hands and knees, the pain was too much for him to bear. He had to think quickly for if he stayed like this he would surely die. He rolled onto his back and quickly sent an energy ball to the ceiling of the ship, creating a pile of rubble between him and the posse following him. He knew they could easily blast through it, but this was valuable time he could use to escape and assess the damage done to his chest. He took the bandana from his head and placed it on his wound to try and stop the blood flow. It didn't work very well as he wandered through the corridor, one hand blocking the wound, the other stabilising him on the wall. He came across a room and decided this was as good as any to hide in; he didn't have much time left. He opened the door and saw some boxes; he decided to hide behind them, biding his time. He sat down and looked at the wound pouring blood from his chest. 'I'll bleed to death this way.' He said and tried to smother the wound again, but it had pierced through his whole body and blood was dripping out either side, unless he could find something to strap it with, he would bleed out entirely. He found nothing and figured this was it, unless a miracle happened.

Meanwhile on the other side of the debris Bardock had caused, the six team mates stood assessing it. Red was about to blast through it when the Moltian stopped him. He pointed to the top of the debris where a pipe line hung, only stabilised by the pile of rubble.

'That's the main fuel line of the ship, if you blast this debris it will detach and blow up the ship, then we will have no way to get off this planet.' He said. Red stopped himself.

'We'll have to go around, with that wound he can't go too far.' Alchartz said

'Wait!' Said the hooded alien. 'There's a small gap here, I may be able to squeeze through it.'

'Excellent.' Said Alchartz. 'Try and pinpoint his location, but don't get too close, even though he's wounded he can still attack. We'll meet you round the other side, it'll probably take us five minutes.' The hooded alien squeezed through the gap in the rubble, but his hood snagged on a sharp piece and removed itself from his head, leaving him exposed. He shrugged it off and walked along the corridor, noticing drops of blood leading into the first door he found. Bardock heard the footsteps from his hiding place. He was dying, he knew this, but he was no coward. He decided to face his demise head on, as he did with Frieza. He stood up and pushed the boxes out of the way with his free hand, his other nursing his wound. His eyes shot open, he looked at the short, purple figure before him and his jaw dropped. He had an oval face with two beedy eyes sticking out above it. Bardock couldn't believe who was in front of him.

'Berry?' Bardock asked in awe. The purple figure in front of him looked angry and upset, his eyes were glazed and his mouth held a frown. He was fully grown now and had been for some time. When he heard his name, he nodded and the tears began to flow, shock that not only did Bardock recognise him, but he sounded almost happy to see him.

Bardock was confused. Berry should have died years ago, if not from the Tuffle attack then from old age. He had to ask how he was alive. 'Berry!' Bardock said. 'How are you...' But his question was interrupted with Berry's quivering screams.

'Why? Why did you abandon us?' and the tears leapt from his eyes. Bardock fell silent, the pain in his chest was great, and his heart felt heavy. Berry had looked up to him and truly believed he had abandoned him. Bardock stared into his eyes.

'I didn't know.' He said. But Berry turned away.

'You did know, you do know. I didn't want to believe it at first, that you would abandon us knowingly, but you're a psychic, you should have seen them coming.' Berry said.

'I swear I tried to come back Berry.' Bardock struggled to say. 'But I couldn't' Berry shut his eyes tight. He didn't want to believe the lie. 'How did you escape?' Bardock asked. 'And how did you get here?' Berry kept his eyes shut and told the story of the day the Tuffles invaded.

The morning after Bardock had left Berry was examining the spare ship he had left behind had left behind. He wondered if there was a way to follow his idol to the regions of space and become strong like him. He was looking in the ship, when suddenly he saw a dozen ships descend towards the planet all at once. He ran to the village quickly to see what was happening, only to see his family and friends being captured and killed by the invading Tuffles. Berry saw his father being whipped by the Tuffles technically advanced weapons and amongst the chaos, his eyes came into contact with his beaten father. He yelled out for Berry to escape, but Berry froze, until he noticed the Tuffle that was whipping his father had seen him. Berry ran away, straight for the ship. He ran up the ramp, into the control room and pushed the first button he could find. He ran out to the corridor to see the ramp closing, crushing the Tuffles' fingers as he tried to board. The ship flew off, but Berry could not control where it went. It was rusty and low on fuel and crash landed on a planet two solar systems away. The ship immediately froze in the incredibly low temperature of the planet and Berry froze with it, wrapped in the bowls of the ship. Berry awoke on a bed with two aliens called Chebs taking care of him. The planet was out of its ice age and had been inhabited by a highly sophisticated race who had learned how to defreeze living beings safely. It had been almost 2000 years since Berry had escaped, this was another time, another world and Berry knew nothing about it. All he could think of was his parents being slaughtered and his hero abandoning him the day before. He stayed with the Chebs for three years and was growing up quickly, when the night of the full moon fell and the Saiyans appeared. They were on a killing spree. The scientists acted quickly and shot a laser beam directly at the moon, destroying it. The Saiyans returned to their original forms, but it did not stop the slaughter. Berry sat scared in his house with Steel and Gold, his caretakers. They were hiding in the kitchen pantry, ready to meet their fate. When the Saiyans stormed in to the house. Berry looked out of the pantry at the enemy. He began to quiver and shake as he recognised the Saiyan standing before him. It was his idol, Bardock, his back turned to him. He was followed by one other Saiyan.

'See anyone?' Toma said.

'No.' Said Bardock. 'It must be deserted.' They began to look around at the many technological inventions in the house. As they passed by the pantry, Berry stepped back, knocking over a can by accident. Bardock turned to the pantry door, seeing the three of them huddled up in the corner, he did not recognise Berry at all, but although he looked different, Berry recognised him. He did not have the scar on his face at this point, but Berry knew it was him.

'Well look what we have here!' Said Toma. 'Are we going to kill them?' Bardock looked at them huddled in the pantry scared and he turned around.

'No!' He said. Toma went after him.

'Why not?' He asked.

'These guys have some real hi-tech stuff here, it may prove useful, I said we should leave the smartest ones alive because they can get the most out of the planets resources, let's go.' He said and walked out the door. Toma turned around and looked at the three of them, huddled in the pantry.

'You're lucky you're smart.' He said and ran out the door. Ready to slaughter another house. Gold, Steel and Berry stayed on the planet for over a month and nothing had happened. Frieza's minions had occupied another section of the planet and were migrating across it very slowly. Everything in the village was destroyed, including all the space ships. They had spent the last month trying to repair a ship, when suddenly another came out of the sky. They thought it might be the Saiyans again and were scared, but it was Alchartz. He said he had come as a friend and asked if a Saiyan named Bardock attacked their village. At first Berry was apprehensive about revealing that his hero had indeed destroyed this planet, but after seeing the carnage he had caused, and remembering his abandonment, Berry stepped forward.

'Yes, that was Bardock!' Berry said shakily. He admitted that he knew him and explained how he did, he explained the planet Vegeta being destroyed and Bardock traveling back in time and abandoning him. He also explained that Bardock had a son, named Kakarot, that lived on the planet Earth. Alchartz patted the little alien on the head and smiled, he asked if he and the other two would help him get revenge, if not on Bardock, then on his son. The two nodded, Berry was a bit hesitant, but then he decided he would also be part of it.

Berry stood in front of Bardock, looking into his eyes now. Bardock remembered seeing the strange alien amongst the two Chebs and thinking nothing of it. He didn't even make the connection when he first met Berry, but now he knew. He was in shock, shock that the one person who admired him that he considered to be almost a friend to him was now as distant to him as Kakarot and Raditz were, and this time, Berry had a reason to resent him. He knew Bardock was a murderer.

Footsteps came running down the hall hastily, but before Alchartz entered the room, Bardock stared into Berry's sad eyes and said with all sincerity. 'Berry, I'm sorry.'

Alchartz appeared next to Berry and he immediately turned his attention to Bardock. He laughed in excitement as he saw the injured Saiyan.

'Good work Berry.' He said. Patting the upset alien on the shoulder, Berry could not look at Bardock anymore.

'Should I finish him off?' Said Red.

'No' said Alchartz. 'No, I want him to suffer, just as I did.' He walked up to Bardock and grabbed him by the arms, but Bardock pulled it back and leapt to the side of the room.

'No, I refuse to be tortured by the likes of you.' He said, powering up. Alchartz laughed.

'You're a fool Bardock, you should have killed me when you had the chance, now it's my turn to humiliate you.' Alchartz said and charged at him, Bardock tried to dodge but Alchartz grabbed him by the arm and twisted it around Bardock's back, placing his other hand to Bardock's throat, claws at the ready. Alchartz laughed.

'Now, let's go see your son.' He said, taking Bardock out of the room. Bardock struggled to get free and passed by Berry. As his eyes met with the small alien, he started to yell to him, started to scream in remorse.

'I wanted to come back Berry, but I couldn't!' And their eyes disconnected as Alchartz lead Bardock away.

Gohan had just finished explaining the vision to Goku, who looked at his son in shock. By this time Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo had also recovered and were listening to the conversation.

'Why wouldn't he tell us something like that?' Goku asked.

'Don't you get it Kakarot?' Vegeta interrupted. 'Why would he tell his son, who he just met and knew nothing about that he had slaughtered thousands of innocent people when that person was so virtuous.' Vegeta said.

'Did you know about this Vegeta?' Goku said.

'Of course I did, I'm the prince of all Saiyans for crying out loud.' Vegeta explained. 'I just didn't mention it because it was more fun this way.'

'Well, whatever he did in the past, we can forget right now. We have to save him.' Goku said.

'Kakarot!' Said Vegeta. 'While I was in the ship I noticed a lab with a lot of vials in it, one of them may be the antidote. I think it's best we get some of them back to Bulma immediately so we can try and figure this thing out before our hour is up.' He said.

'Vegeta, I need to fuse with you to beat these guys.' Goku said.

'I'll go.' Piccolo volunteered. 'I know the general direction the lab is in. I'll take Goten and Trunks with me.' Piccolo said.

'It's the fifth door on the right.' Vegeta said, knowing that Piccolo knew which tunnel to take. Piccolo, Trunks and Goten disappeared into the belly of the ship and took the right turn.

Out of the left turn, Alchartz marched Bardock to the deck of the ship, Bardock was still struggling, but every time he moved, Alchartz claws dug deeper into his throat. If he moved anymore his throat would slit.

As Goku and Vegeta got ready to do the fusion dance they were suddenly interrupted by the door of the ship opening and Alchartz storming out leading a defeated and bleeding Bardock. Goku and Vegeta froze mid fusion pose and watched as Alchartz smiled, he was followed by his allies, Berry was at the back, his head held low. Alchartz stood just metres away from the Saiyans , holding his claws to Bardock's throat, blood trickling down them from where the edges had pierced Bardock's skin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Piccolo, Goten and Trunks found the lab quite easily, it was a large room filled with chemistry sets and on the wall were different jars containing strange medicines. Goten and Trunks examined the medicines, but could not read the language.

'Grab as many of these as you can, one of them might be the antidote.' Piccolo said. 'We'll take them back to Bulma before the temporary antidote wears off, we don't have much time left.'

Trunks and Goten started stuffing their shirts and pockets with vials, as did Piccolo.

Meanwhile on the deck of the ship, Alchartz held Bardock at his mercy, his long claws piercing into the Saiyans neck, shining through the small streams of blood running down them. Only a slight movement would cause a fatal wound. Alchartz stared into the light green eyes of Goku standing before him, and Goku stared back, knowing that while ever Alchartz had Bardock in such a vulnerable position, he had total power over Goku.

'Let him go.' Said Goku. 'Killing him isn't going to accomplish anything.'

'That's where you're wrong.' Alchartz said. 'For you see, for the past forty years I have been looking to seek revenge on a Saiyan named Bardock, having heard that he was dead I decided to choose the next best thing, his son.' He held Bardock up higher, Bardock struggled to get loose, but with every slight movement he felt the claws piercing deeper into his throat.

Berry stood at the back of the crowd, watching as Alchartz held Bardock captive. He remembered Bardock saving his village from Chilled, Bardock leaving without saying goodbye and the Tuffles attacking. As Berry told him the story of the Saiyans destroying the Chebs he could see the remorse in Bardock's eyes. After Bardock had said he would have come back, Berry felt even more responsible. He couldn't bear to see Bardock like that anymore; he decided to make a stand.

Berry ran to Alchartz and grabbed hold of his leg, Alchartz looked down at the pint sized alien in shock.

'Alchartz, don't hurt him, please.' Berry said. 'Revenge isn't the answer, he's sorry for what he's done.' Berry pleaded, Alchartz began to laugh.

'Berry, you honestly think that Bardock is sorry? He wasn't sorry when he left me on a planet with nothing but my dead wife. He wasn't sorry when he and his friends slaughtered the Kanassins, and he definitely wasn't sorry when he left you to be overrun by Tuffles.' Alchartz explained. Berry grew angry.

'I believe he is sorry Alchartz, let him go, please!' Berry said with tears in his eyes, but Alchartz just grew frustrated.

'Berry, I've taken care of you for forty years and you repay me now by trusting a filthy Saiyan who abandoned you. You're either with me or against me on this one Berry!' Alchartz said. Berry froze. He had known Alchartz for so long, but he looked into Bardock's eyes and again truly believed that Bardock was sorry. Alchartz may have cared for him for all that time, but Berry could not let Bardock die.

'Don't kill Bardock please! I'm sure he is sorry, I'm sure of it!' Berry pleaded, grabbing onto Alchartz leg. Alchartz grew angry and kicked the small alien away; he landed at the edge of the ship.

'I see now Berry, you would rather join Bardock in hell, Red, finish that little runt off!' Alchartz commanded. Red looked over at Berry then back at Alchartz, he himself was a good friend of Berry's, but looking at Alchartz he knew he was not lying and could kill Red in a second, so he did as he was told and went after Berry. However, Goku saw the little aliens dilemma and intercepted Red. Alchartz sent Blue to help, he too was apprehensive, but complied nonetheless, but Vegeta and Gohan stepped in. Their fight, however, didn't last long and they were knocked away by Blue's power. Berry began to scurry back, until his hand was on the edge of the ship, he looked down to see the clouds beneath him and he panicked. Blue was right on top of him now, with sorrow in his eyes he was gaining energy to kill Berry quickly and as painlessly as possible.

Bardock watched on as Berry cowered in fear. He tried to escape again, but Alchartz grasp was too strong, Alchartz laughed.

'What's wrong Bardock? Tired of seeing your little friends get pummelled by my men?' Alchartz taunted, but all Bardock could see, all he could think about was saving Berry. He remembered how he couldn't save Berry before, his dream of Berry screaming that he abandoned him. He remembered Berry's teary eyes and how he had just tried to help him. Now Bardock would be the cause of his demise, unless he did something. At that moment, Bardock snapped, he powered up in a rage which turned his hair gold and his eyes green. He became a Super Saiyan. Alchartz was in shock at Bardock's transformation and let his defense down just enough for Bardock to escape. Bardock quickly rushed and scooped up Berry, just as Blue's energy blast was about to knock him out. Bardock placed Berry on top of the ships roof and rushed back down to the side of the Z fighters. Alchartz laughed.

'Oh please, as if you can defeat me like that! I am still far more powerful.' Alchartz said as he darted behind Bardock so swiftly Bardock could not keep track. Before Bardock could realise what was happening, he felt a sharp pain cut through his stomach. He looked down to see Alchartz claws covered in blood, impaling him. Alchartz used his force to lift the stunned Saiyan off the ground, as he did Bardock's hair turned back to black and he lost his power. As Bardock's eyes rolled back up he saw everyone staring at him in horror. The fights had ceased, everyone paralyzed by the move that Alchartz had just made. Alchartz himself had noticed that everyone, including his men had stopped in their tracks. He saw Goku ready to charge at him at any moment, his eyes angry. Alchartz decided it was time to act and he flung Bardock towards Goku. He landed on his back, metres beside him, clenching his stomach as the blood flowed, having already lost a lot of blood from his previous injury, he knew he didn't have much time left. Goku quickly acted and ran to the aide of the fallen warrior, but he was stopped by the sound of Alchartz telling him to wait.

'Goku, are you sure you really want to help that man?' He said. Goku looked over to Alchartz. 'That man slaughtered my wife, and then left me to suffer with her death, and all he could do was laugh about it. He killed the friends and the family of everyone on board this ship.' He said angrily. Goku just stared him down, from what Gohan had told him and his understanding of the Saiyans, he was not surprised in the slightest, but he listened out of courtesy and knowing it might be the only way to end this fight. 'We came here thinking the one named Bardock was dead, so we decided to take revenge on his son, the one known as Kakarot, that's you, Goku.' He said. 'We never expected we would find Bardock here, alive, of all places.'Alchartz paused for a moment, looking down at the bleeding Saiyan, then back up at Goku, who was still staring at him, not saying a word. Alchartz suddenly smiled victoriously. 'I want to make you a deal.'He said in confidence, Goku stared on.

'I have since learned that you are a virtuous man, defeating tyrants from across the universe. I do not wish to kill someone who fights for good. I know the antidote you have is not permanent, it will wear off soon and you will most likely die from the side effects. You, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten will all die.' Alchartz' smile suddenly dropped, as his attention turned to Bardock. 'My offer is, you kill that... that maniac and deliver justice to me and my friends, just as you delivered justice to millions of others, and I will give you the antidote and let you and your friends leave.' Alchartz pointed straight at the bleeding Bardock, he was gasping heavily, bleeding out. Goku looked over him, the look that Bardock had seen in his vision, the unreadable face, not filled with compassion nor sorrow, but he could feel the sternness of his eyes. Goku looked at Bardock momentarily then turned back to Alchartz, ready to give his answer. Bardock knew which path he would take, it was present in his eyes, he was going to kill Bardock and take their offer, and Bardock knew he would if he was in his situation. His son, Kakarot, believed in everything that Bardock had not. He was ready to be killed at the hands of his own son, and he knew he deserved it.

Goku looked straight into Alchartz eyes and spoke. 'I do believe in justice, yes, but I also believe you should never kill someone who is helpless to defend himself.' He said. 'And by the way you treat one of your so called friends; I don't think I can trust you.' Goku added, helping Alchartz to remember how he had wanted to kill Berry just minutes ago. Alchartz eyes widened in shock, that the man he thought to be so honest and true, would actually defend a serial murderer.

'Don't you get it; he destroyed my race, the race of everyone here! It was all him!' Alchartz yelled.

'And seeking revenge makes you no better than him.' Goku said. Bardock looked at his son and couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He realised now that his son had more integrity than he originally realised, and he knew now, why Goku was the strongest Saiyan that ever lived.

'Then you will all die!' Alchartz said and shot two energy blasts swiftly, one at Goku and one at Bardock. Gohan deflected the one that went for Bardock, and Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3 just in time to block Alchartz attack.

Inside the ship, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo had turned the wrong way coming out of the lab and ran into a large pile of rubble blocking the path.

'I knew we took a wrong turn somewhere, we'll have to turn around.' Said Piccolo

'Let's just blast it!' said Trunks, Goten agreed and they shot an energy attack, unaware of the leaking fuel line that lay above it.

In the belly of the ship, Majin Buu had just come back together after being exploded by one of Alchartz henchmen. He looked around to see no one coming and began to run down the hallway, until he saw a giant fireball heading his way, sending him into an oblivion of smoke.

On the outside, the ground shook, the ship was unstable, it was about to give way.

'What's going on?' Alchartz yelled. The Moltian, the ships engineer ran to his side.

'The fuel line has exploded, we have to get off the ship!' He yelled. 'It's going to blow!'

Goku heard this and quickly turned to the others; they nodded and began to spread out. Gohan darted up to the roof of the ship and grabbed Berry making it off the ship just in the nick of time, but while Goku was still trying to gain a secure grasp on the blood-soaked Bardock, the ship exploded, sending him hurtling off the side and Bardock escaping from his arms. Bardock fell to the ground quickly, blood still pouring from his body, he may have been saveable before, but now, with the force of the explosion and the hard ground about to cushion his fall, he knew there was no hope for him to survive, if he survived the fall it would only be for a short time. As he fell he had one last vision, of Goku summoning a dragon out of seven orange balls, each marked with a certain amount of stars, and wishing him back to life, and then he hit the ground, hard. All his bones shattered, his wounds easing off on the blood spill, as there was not much left in his body. Goku had hit the ground ten metres away from him, he got up to notice the Moltian and the Kanassin were dead, their weak bodies unable to withstand the 50,000 metre drop. Gohan landed on the ground close to Goku and Bardock and sat Berry on the ground. Berry looked over and noticed Bardock was looking straight at him, he was still alive, barely, and he had tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he felt his own tears flow, Bardock was dying, and he felt responsible. Bardock may have been a murderer once, but he had saved Berry and his family. He ran to Bardock's side, crying swiftly now, yelling his name.

Goku had recovered and was about to rush to Bardock's aide when he saw the small purple alien running frantically to his side. Berry knelt next to his dying friend and grabbed his hand. 'Bardock, I'm sorry!' He cried. Over the past forty years, Berry had aged, he was older then Bardock now, but his feelings had never really changed, he began to believe that he hated Bardock, but when he saw him, face to face, he knew he really didn't. Bardock smiled at Berry as much as he could and whispered gently.

'Hey, it's alright kid.' He squeezed Berry's hand as hard as he could, but let go when he started to cough up blood. Goku had arrived at them now and Berry backed off a little bit, Goku picked Bardock's head off the ground and held him. Gohan and Vegeta looked on from a far.

In the air, where the ship once flew, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo floated covered in dust and burn marks from the explosion. Goten and Trunks began to argue about exploding the ship and nearly destroying the vials that were tucked securely in their gi's, when Piccolo hushed them. They looked down to see the scene beneath them, and they floated down to where Vegeta stood.

'Dad, what's going on? Is Bardock alright?' asked Trunks, but Vegeta just shushed him and continued to watch as Goku talked to his estranged father, for the last time.

'Bardock, we can get you help.' He said, thinking of Dende, or if it came to it, the dragon balls. Bardock smiled.

'Kakarot… sorry, Goku.' He corrected himself. He could barely speak, but he forced the words from his mouth, knowing they had to be said. 'In this brief time I've known you, I've learned so much about you and myself.' He whispered.

'Don't talk; you're wasting your energy.' Goku said.

'No.' said Bardock. 'My time is over. I want to die, no, I have to die.' He spluttered. 'It's the only way I can truly compensate for what I've done.' His breath was drawing short now. He remembered his vision and looked straight into his son's eyes. 'Promise me…' he said. 'promise me that you won't wish me back to life!' Goku was shocked that Bardock even knew about the dragonballs, but then remembered Bardock telling him of his psychic abilities, and he smiled.

'I was going to, but if you're wish is to die, I will let you peacefully.' He said, Bardock smiled as wide as he could and knew his sons words were sincere _First thing I've been able to change, how ironic_, he thought.

'Thank you.' He said, he felt his heart struggling to beat with no blood pumping through it, all his organs were crushed and losing function, his lungs were crushed, he managed to push out one last sentence.

'I'm happy I didn't raise you, my son.' His heart stopped pumping, his brain shut down and Bardock was dead. He had repented, atoned for his sins. Goku laid him on the ground and stood up, not saying a word. He looked over to Alchartz who was already staring back, watching Bardock die with great joy.

'Alchartz.' Goku said. 'I can give you and your friends a ship and you can leave, right now. This fight is meaningless.' Alchartz stared at Goku momentarily than began to laugh hard.

'You chose you're side Goku, you and all your friends will die!' He yelled and charged for Goku, Goku went to block but he jumped over him and used his claws to swipe at Berry, but Piccolo stepped in, sending Alchartz flying. Red and Blue attacked as well, Gohan took on one, while Vegeta took on the other.

'Dad, you have to fuse!' Gohan yelled and Goku turned to Vegeta, Vegeta leapt towards Goku, leaving Goten and Trunks alone, still carrying their vials. They wanted to join in, but their time was running out.

'The antidote is going to wear off in twenty minutes, we have to get back to Capsule Corp now and figure out which one is the real antidote.' Trunks said, Goten nodded and the two boys took off towards West City, leaving the rest behind. While Gohan and Piccolo tried their hardest to keep the three remaining warriors at bay, Goku and Vegeta had just enough time to fuse. They did the dance and formed Gogeta perfectly, and now had enough strength to destroy them all very easily. They first attacked Red and sent him flying away from Piccolo.

'Piccolo, get those medicines back to Capsule Corp, we'll take care of these guys.' Said Gogeta, Piccolo nodded and hurried after the two mini Saiyans. Next they attacked Blue.

'Dad, remember, the antidote wears off in 20 minutes, so don't go playing around.' Gohan said, knowing that the Vegeta in Gogeta loved to toy with his enemies.

'Don't worry Gohan, I'll make this quick.' Said Gogeta and stormed off after Blue, Blue dodged his attacks, but was soon met with one straight to the face. Their power levels were now evenly matched, but Blue hoped that he had the upper hand; Gogeta continued to chase him, while Gohan went after Alchartz. Gogeta smashed Blue in the face, Blue swung back, and Gogeta went back and laughed.

'I should really hurry with this.' He said. 'I don't have much time left; I should unleash my full power.' He screamed and let his energy swirl, showing more power than Blue could comprehend. He attacked Blue and sliced his hand right through his stomach, cutting him in two, and then Gogeta turned around and smacked him in the face with his foot, destroying the body. His next target was Red; Red had just recovered from the last attack. Gogeta attacked quickly, leaving Red in a smoky disaster, no body to be found.

Meanwhile a couple of miles where the action was happening, Buu had reformed outside the ships walls and was looking around for everyone. 'I can't find them.' He said, and then he sensed Gogeta's energy. 'They are that way.' He said and took off.

Trunks, Piccolo and Goten made it back to Capsule Corp in ten minutes. Chichi welcomed Goten with a bear hug.

'We don't have time for this!' Piccolo yelled. 'Bulma, we brought every single vial in that place here, how long will it be for you to determine which ones the antidote?'

They lay out all the medicine on the floor in front of them, Bulma looked at them and calculated in her head. 'Well to do all of them would take me at least half a day, but give me all the clear vials and I'll be able to run an analysis on them, if its among them we might be able to find it within half an hour.' She said. Piccolo, Trunks and Goten scanned the collection for the clear liquids; Trunks found one and passed it to Bulma.

'I'll go scan this one while you guys sort yourselves out.' She said and waddled to the lab. They then began colour coding them, there were 20 yellow vials, 40 red vials, 12 clear vials and 5 blue vials. Bulma worked furiously to see if this vial was a match, it wasn't. Her dad joined her and the two were able to scan a vial every two minutes, but with eight minutes before the temporary antidote wore off, time was scarce.

Alchartz watched on as Gogeta destroyed his allies and waited for Gogeta to come after him. Gohan watched from the sidelines, knowing that Gogeta was their last hope. Gogeta turned his attention to Alchartz and showed him one last act of mercy.

'Alchartz, you can still leave, it's not too late.' Gogeta said, the Goku in him trying to reason with his nemesis. Alchartz extended his claws and swiped at Gogeta, missing.

'Alchartz, your friends were stronger then you and they died quite easily, I'm giving you one last chance to leave.' Gogeta said. Alchartz stood his ground.

'I will never lose to another Saiyan.' He said and swiped at Gogeta, missing again. Gogeta laughed and raised his hand, gathering Ki.

'So be it.' He said, but suddenly, Gogeta felt very woozy, the Ki ball in his hand faded and his hands grasped his fuzzy head. He stumbled, breaking out into a sweat and falling to the floor.

'What's going on?' Said Gohan, watching on from the sidelines. 'They should have at least five more minutes!'

_It must be because their fused. They're fused body can't handle it_. He thought. Gogeta staggered, and then split back into Goku and Vegeta, they both dropped to their knees, their fevers broke and their dizziness disappeared.

'We must have regained our energy when we split.' Said Goku.

'Which means we have to attack him separated.' Vegeta replied.

'Never mind, if we work together, anything is possible right.' Goku added.

'Well we have five minutes, what have we got to lose?' Said Vegeta and he turned Super Saiyan 2, while Goku turned Super Saiyan 3. They attacked Alchartz head on, he dodged and weaved around their attacks easily, and he was stronger than them both as they stood now.

'I have to help them.' Said Gohan, powering up, noticing that Vegeta was starting to sweat, the antidote was wearing off.

Majin Buu had found the battle field now and dropped down to see Vegeta struggling in pain and Gohan and Goku fighting viciously against Alchartz. He decided to step in and charged right for Alchartz, but Alchartz had just knocked the two Saiyans away from him and fired a Ki blast directly at Buu, exploding him into pieces, again. Gohan fought back, knocking Alchartz right into Buu's remains, which were starting to wobble with life. Gohan looked over to Vegeta, who now obviously had a fever. Goku was still fine, but he had his dose at least five minutes after Vegeta. Gohan became worried; they had to finish this quickly.

Back at Capsule Corp Bulma had ploughed through seven of the clear vials, with no luck, her dad decided to try the other coloured vials, but with no luck either.

'Nothing even comes close to looking like the antidote.' She said. Then placed another sample in the machine, this time the sample came from the blue medicine. The computer began to scan; it would take two minutes to complete.

'I'm going to go make coffee.' She said and jumped up, she walked out to see Trunks and Goten lying on the lounge, both riddled with fever, the antidote was starting to wear off and she could only imagine what Vegeta was going through on the front line. She rubbed her bulging tummy in worry, hoping that her family would survive, even after all the battles they had been through, she was still not used to these fights. She made her coffee quickly and went back to her work. When she returned, she immediately stood still, spilling her fresh cup of coffee all over the floor. On the computer, in big red letters flashed the word 'match', she grabbed the medicine and took it out to the lounge room, picking up a packaged syringe on the way. She took some out of the bottle and put Goten's arm up; she inserted the medicine into his blood stream and prayed for the best. Goten brightened up almost instantly, the medicine began to work right away, Bulma sighed in relief and rushed over to her son and did the same, using a new syringe, he sprouted up immediately as well, next was Piccolo. The vial was still three quarters full and she decided the quickest way was for Gotenks to deliver it. Goten and Trunks nodded and fused while Bulma grabbed two more syringes for Goku and Vegeta. Gotenks grabbed the medicine and rushed out the door as a Super Saiyan 3, moving faster than the speed of light, Piccolo followed steadily, even though he knew he would arrive on the field after the fight had been won.

On the battle field, Vegeta was keeling over with pain, Goku was starting to get sweaty and Buu was still coming back together. Gohan was virtually alone, trying to take on Alchartz by himself. He struck at Alchartz, but Alchartz used his claws to pierce through Gohan's shoulder, he sent him flying across the ground and he landed against a giant rock, hard. Alchartz watched as the others suffered in pain and he laughed.

'Oh look, so much for your antidote, none of you will survive those side effects and my antidote blew up with my ship.' He laughed.

'Not so fast!' he heard a double voice from behind, he turned to see the fused kid he saw earlier, and had since forgotten about. He was fine, he wasn't dying and his energy was as strong as ever. He lifted up the syringes, filled with the blue medicine. 'I found this just lying around in your ship, thought it looked good, so I gave myself some.' He said and shrugged.

'And whatdya know, it worked' He joked. Alchartz saw the vial and went for it, but Trunks moved out of the way.

'You've gotta try harder than that Alchartz.' He laughed, but then saw Vegeta screaming as the pain knocked him unconscious. As his attention was diverted, Alchartz stormed up and snatched the syringes out of Gotenks hand, Gotenks looked back to see they were now in Alchartz possession, and he laughed.

'You idiot! You can't win, I will have my revenge!' He laughed and turned to fly off, but he bounced against something big and pink, staring down at him angrily. It was Buu. Alchartz looked up at the blob, his single antenna lay right atop his head. Buu yelled.

'You turn into chocolate' and zapped Alchartz, the syringes escaping from his hands and landed in Buu's yellow glove. In Buu's other palm lay a single piece of milk chocolate, shaped like the panther clawed alien Alchartz. Buu put the chocolate in his mouth and chewed it; he swallowed it quickly and smiled.

'Delicious!' He said. He walked over to Gotenks and presented the syringes.

'Buu beat bad man, Buu get these back for you,' He said, Gotenks laughed hard, Alchartz was dead, devoured by Buu.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gotenks administered the syringes Vegeta easily, but Goku, who was not yet unconscious from his illness, was apprehensive.

'You know, maybe I won't die, and if I do, you could always just wish me back with Namek's dragon balls.' He joked.

'Come on dad.' Gohan said. 'You did it before.' Goku pouted and turned away while Gotenks put the needle in his skin, he flinched, but it was over in seconds. Goku, amongst all his injuries, rubbed the spot where the needle had gone in. Gohan couldn't help but laugh. Piccolo arrived on the seen just in time to see Vegeta regain consciousness.

'I can't believe after all that, he was turned into a bar of chocolate, it's ridiculous.' Said Vegeta.

'Well at least it's over.' Said Piccolo and looked over to see Berry starring at them, next to Bardock's body. He was scared, very scared, but Goku smiled cheerfully and began to walk over to him.

'Hey, Berry is it?' He asked casually, Berry nodded, still shaking. 'What do you say you come back with us for a while?' He smiled. Berry saw his friendly smile and realised he was in no harm, and he smiled back, but then turned his attention to Bardock's body next to him, so did Goku and the others. Silence lingered.

'He needs a proper burial.' Said Goku, blasting a hole in the ground next to the body.

'But dad.' Said Gohan. 'Don't you want to use the dragon balls to wish him back?' Goku shook his head.

'He said to me that he didn't want to be wished back, that he needed to die to atone for his actions.' He said, picking up the body. He placed it in the small, yet deep crater he had created and took one last look at the body of his estranged father, who looked so much like himself. Goku had become fond of his father over the short time he had known him. He began to shovel dirt into the grave, Berry came to help him, Gohan and Gotenks decided to as well. The rest watched on as Bardock was covered in dirt. When his body was buried, Goku placed a single rock on top to mark the grave, so when he flew past next he would know where the body of his father was buried.

'Bardock, I didn't know you my whole life and you represented everything I hated about the Saiyan race.' Goku said, staring at the grave. 'But you repented for your actions and I'm happy that I met you.' Everyone stared at the grave momentarily giving a moments silence. Goku turned away from the grave and faced the bystanders, he held out his hand. 'Let's go.' He said and everyone linked their hands, Goku urged Berry to take it, and he did. They were ready. Goku turned to the grave one last time.

'Goodbye, father.' He said and with that, they all disappeared, reappearing in the safety of Capsule Corp, where Chichi grabbed Gohan tightly and tried to hug Gotenks as well. Where they celebrated softly in the safety of their home, but Bulma noticed Bardock was missing, replaced by a small, purple alien.

'Where's Bardock?' She said, but Goku shook his head in sombre silence. A moment of mourning was soon interrupted when Goku's trademark smile stretched across his face.

'This is Berry!' Goku said. 'He's going to need somewhere to live, I guess.' Goku joked and everyone smiled softly, knowing that Goku was hiding his upset.

Two months after the defeat of Alchartz Bulma was in the hospital, Vegeta and Trunks sat in the waiting room patiently awaiting news. Suddenly, Goku and the entire Son family popped out of nowhere. Goku waved at Vegeta. 'Hey Vegeta, didn't you want to go in there with her?' Goku asked, Vegeta shrugged. 'Well I would have, but I heard her enough when she was having Trunks and I nearly blasted a hole in her stomach just to shut her up.' He said, everyone laughed, except Trunks.

The doctor came out of Bulma's room with a smile on his face, he walked up to Vegeta. 'It's over Vegeta, would you like to come in?' Vegeta smiled and entered the room to see Bulma nursing a very tiny baby. She had a fiendish smile on her face. Vegeta looked at her in bewilderment.

'For someone who just pushed out a baby you sure look happy.' He said and Bulma handed him the small baby, Vegeta took hold of the small Saiyan and looked into its eyes. He smiled.

'What did I tell you Bulma, I knew it would be another boy.' He said. Bulma chuckled.

'You can't tell the sex of a baby by looking at their head Vegeta.' She said and Vegeta removed the blanket to see the sex of his baby. His face went pale and Gohan and Goku looked on and began to laugh.

'Hey congratulations!' Laughed Goku. 'You have a baby girl!' He said. Vegeta just sat there holding the tiny girl in his arms and suddenly he was scared he would break her.

Four more months passed and everyone was living in peace, Berry had settled in nicely, living at Capsule Corp with Bulma and her new baby, but he was unhappy there. He enjoyed the company, but he hated the busy, rushed atmosphere of the city and wished for something more relaxed and simple. He visited Goku with his concern.

'Well, you could live here.' Goku laughed, Chichi smashed a plate.

'Oh, and where are we going to put him?' She raged.

'Umm, in Grandpa's house?' Goku replied.

'Goku, you can barely make enough money to support your own family, let alone another person. I already spend all day and night cooking and doing dishes as it is!' She yelled, then she saw the expression on Berry's face and she calmed down. 'I'm sorry Berry, I know you've been through a lot, but we just can't afford it.' She said.

'That's ok, I don't want to intrude.' Berry said honestly. 'Do you know anywhere else I can go that is quiet like up here?' He asked. Goku thought long and hard, then Chichi had an idea.

'What about Planet Namek?' She said. Goku smiled.

'Of course, it's perfect.' He said, Berry just looked at him. 'You'll love it there I swear!'

'What's it like?' Asked Berry. Goku smiled.

'Just think of a hundred Piccolo's.' Goku joked.

And with that Goku prepared to take Berry to Namek, he said his goodbyes to everyone and was taken swiftly to his new home. Berry looked around at the quiet lush fields and he smiled, it reminded him of home. The village elder approached Goku and cheered.

'Ah Goku, fancy meeting you here.´ He smiled.

'This is Berry, he feels misplaced on Earth, says it's too busy. If you don't mind, can he stay with you in your village?' Goku asked. The elder smiled.

'Of course, any friend of Goku's is a friend of ours.' He said and Berry cheered. He said goodbye to Goku and Goku left him there and Berry lived out his life among the Namekians in peace and happiness.

Two weeks later Goku was fishing in the lake near his house. He had just caught a huge fish and was carting it back home when he noticed something shining at him from the bushes. He went to investigate and found the Four Star dragon ball staring at him.

'Wow, I don't believe it. Grandpa's ball, this close to my house. What are the odds?' He said in eagerness and picked it up. Then suddenly he remembered Bardock and for a moment thought about wishing him back, but as he looked into the ball his adoptive grandfather gave him when he was still a child, Goku remembered Bardock's dying words.

'Don't wish me back… I'm glad I didn't raise you, my son.' And Goku smiled.

'Thanks Grandpa.' He said and rose in the air with the ball still in his hand. He then threw the ball as far as he could. It zoomed out of sight, not to be seen until he needed it again. Goku flew back down and collected his fish, then went home, another adventure, over.

The End


End file.
